Ya Better Run
by Meownika13
Summary: At the start, Daryl lived with his back against the wall. As the world turns dark and deathly, him and Merle meet a group of unknowns. At odds with most, his instinct tells him to bail. He finds himself torn between habit and his heart. RATED: Mature for violence, language, smut and sexuality. Daryl/OC
1. The Real Deal Afterall

I : The Real Deal After All

Daryl POV

Triumphant deep roaring engine. Whipping cool wind sweeping through darkened dirty blonde hair. With a smooth motion the bike Daryl rode pulled off the long stretch of road and up to a short and worn gravel driveway. Dismounting the freshly cleaned and beastly ride, he sighed deeply as he looked upon the sorry excuse for a front yard before him. Merle's pad; rusted scrap metal littering the lawn, nearly bald black tires lay here and there. Big patches of sunburnt, worn, and limp grass. Never once has Daryl ever enjoyed coming back to the run down shabby hole of a trailer his brother called home. If home is even what you could even call it. A real sight for sore eyes.

"Merle! Y'all better getch ya ass up. Comin' in!" He shouted at the windows as he passed by and through the yard. He quickly hopped up the two creaky wooden steps and through the unlocked front door of the trailer. Merle was sitting up right on a low sitting faded brown couch, about three feet away. In his underwear and a dirty white wife beater, with a half done cigarette hanging out his mouth.

"Hah..ha..ha. Heey baby brother, brought ol' Merles bike back ta' papa." Clearly still strung out, words spread wide and slightly slurred. Eyes half shut, looking tired and slightly euphoric still. Musta been quite the bender, Daryl thought to himself with a dark scowl. He hated waching this bullshit Merle always pulled.

His eyes narrowed as he watched his big brother, stoney features prominant on Daryl's face a moment longer before looking down at his shoes, lightly kicking a side turned empty beer bottle. "Clean'd up yer bike..." Daryl motioned towards the Triumph sitting in Merle's driveway. His job was at a bike shop on the other end of town and he always cleaned up his brothers bike before bringing it back to him. Unable to stand how it was so obvious how careless the owner was. The true obviousness lay in its usually dirty scuffed up features.

"Done watchin' ya leave it out wherever tha fuck ya g'on a binger at. Had ta' fish it outta tha fuckin' ditch this time." Daryl spat angrily at Merle. Frustrated more and more by the minute as he watched Merle's expression; He just didnt give a fuck. Seeing Merle like this reminded him of their dad, a careless user, and always letting everyone else clean up after them. Everyone usually being Daryl, most of the time anyways. When he wasn't busy on hunting trips or working at the motorcycle shop. Blood was blood, even though he loathed looking after what felt like a shit show on repeat.

"Yeea yea. Quit yer yappin' n' get yer brother a damn beer. Make yerself useful fer a change." He slurred back. Flicking his cigarette butt at Daryl's feet. Letting out a low chuckle followed by a daring look and smirk. Clearly welcoming a fight. Thriving off his baby brothers anger and hoping for another chance to throw those clubs for fists he had. Merle had always looked for fights when he started to come down off of whatever the drug of choice was. Daryl had enough scars to show for it over his lifetime.

"Ya maybe my kin, but I aint doin' shit fer ya t'day. Done enough." He glared back and kicked the empty bottle at his feet toward his big brother.

"Do it yer damn self!" He threw his hand up with a gesture of frustration and yet also of disreguard to his brothers request and current drugged out state both at once. He shifted awkwardly yet in anger before turning on his heel and ripping open the frail trailer door, storming out and letting the door fall back with slamming force.

Looking at the bike longingly once more before striding passed it and starting his long walk back to his own place. He could hear his brother yell something incohearant from within the trailer before laughing out loud behind him. Daryl could hardly think straight. How could he be destined to turn out like his brother? Was it inevatible? Was his angry outburst a sign of his impending self destruction waiting to happen? Was he gonna turn into his father? Daryl hated everything at the thoughts that pleagued his mind. He hated his brother, his father, even himself at that moment in time. Bitterly trying to push away the swirling notions. After seeing Merle's place, and his behaviour, all was only a painful reminder of what he might become and what he came from. All he knew at that moment was he needed to be as far away from it as possible. He refused to let his brother make him feel small, not today, not like this.

The sun started falling just below the tree line that surrounded the road he walked along, turning the skies above a dark orange, red and pink. Chased by bold and dark blue from the opposite side to the sunset. As it quickly became dark, the odd headlight occasionally passing and lighting up only the dirty white wings on the back of Daryl's worn black leather vest. His strides were much less angry now, but still strong and with pourpose.

Breaking free of his path on the long straight road, he picked up his pace and jogged through a grassy field full of over grown shrubs and tall grass. He was nearly silent, light on his feet and quick as a fox. He ducked under a railing at the end of the field and across a grey concrete parking lot. Climbing up a set of metal stairs leading into a dark blue building; his apartment building. Arriving to the third floor, he made his way down a narrow hallway to a door numbered 304. Pulling a set of keys from his right front jean pocket, and unlocking the door. Closing it quickly behind himself as he entered the darkness.

Flicking on the lightswitch to his left, his kitchen and living room became dimly lit. Not even bothering to kick off his shoes, he moved over to and flopped down on his grey and blue couch and grabbed the clicker off the coffee table and turned on the tube. It came to life flickering and buzzing in and out of reception.

"Piece a shit" He grumbled. Getting up and going over to give the thing a correction hit. **Thwack... THWACK**. As the black and white tube came to life, he squinted in confusion at what he saw on the screen. It was a Breaking News Bulletin broadcast. The reporter looking rather distraught while trying to keep professional. Slowly backing away and taking a seat on the couch once more. His elbow resting on his right knee, hand across his forehead, as if shielding the sun, but rather subconciously shielding his brain from the obscure news he was gathering from the tv as the female reporter finally began the story again. The story telling the world that a new severe unknown disease was sweeping the nation, causing a lethal fever that is said to bring on death within days if not hours.

Daryl frowned to himself as he broke away to find the fridge. Grabbing a beer and twisting off the cap, he took a big swig. Sighing as he now leaned against the far counter. "Guess the worlds finally goin' ta' hell" He finally confirmed to himself.

Realizing this seemed to be the real deal. His eyes now blue steel, the confusion now faded, as the news cut to footage of patients running out of a hospital as if hell hounds were on their heels. Shrieks and screames echoed through the recorded view on the tube. Questions finally being answered, as something less than human looking came quickly staggering put of the hospital. The news cast clearly surprised as an unedited 'oh shit!' was crystal clear on audio. The bloody patients gown stood out, the being on the screen lunged at a woman who had frozen in her tracks. Daryls narrowed eyes widened as he watched the dead-looking rabid patient grabbed the frozen female and sunk firece teeth into her throat. Ripping away a chunk of flesh the size of a baseball, her blood spewing prefusely as gurgled screams continued. The camera started shaking violently, the camera man yelled in fear and started to run himself, the jostled image then cut out and the news logo took over the screen with a long beep... as if the broadcast just fell deadline.

"Fuck" Daryl muttered before downing the rest of his beer and thinking for a moment before he left the kitchen to move into the bedroom. Grabbing his backpack, he started to grab all his weapons and useful survival gear, stuffing it all in the main pouch. For when the time came for him to leave his apartment, he was going to be ready. Clearly not far off from having to take some sort of action to keep himself safe, if shit was really going to hit the fan as hard as he saw on the held the bag open in both hands, peering in, he went through his checklist aloud.

"Flashlight, check. Knife, check. Dry clothes, check. Water, check. Rope, who knows what'th fuck I'll need the stupid rope for but hey, check. Extra Bolts, check." He then came to letting go of his bag and turning to open his closet. He picked up his small duffle bag of hunting gear which included his rifle, colt and a decent amount of ammo. Lastly, but not the least, his favorite, his pride, the Horton crossbow in the corner of his closet, carefully proped on a shelf against the corner of the closet. He picked it up and pulled the crossbow over his arm, shoulder and head to place it comfortably on his back, ready and loaded with as many bolts as it could hold. Having 5 extra in a custom made sheath attached to his backpack.

Daryl grabbed his poncho and shoved it into his backpack before leaving the bedroom and making his way into the kitchen. He opened his freezer and took one full mickey of Jack that he'd been saving and put it on the counter. Opening his cuboards, all he found was two cans of tuna and three packs of instant noodles.

"Figures." He scoffed to himself as he placed the items on the counter next to the mickey. Pulling open the drawer directly below the placed items, he pulled out a few first aid tools and supplies. After putting all items in the second smaller pouch in his bag he quickly went to the bathroom, quickly taking all of his medications and antibiotics left over from previous health altercations or Merle.

Finally he was ready. It was tome to go fetch Merle. Blood was blood. Daryl shut down everything before leaving his apartment. Locking the door behind him, and then taking out his cigarettes. He lit one up, while calmly looking out into the night. His location still dormant and untouched by the expected chaos to come. Sighing once more, Daryl shook his head thinking about how surreal this inpending threat seemed. Then making his way down the hall and stairs, oward toward a black ford pick-up truck. "Here goes nothing.." Daryl spoke aloud roughly, rolling down his window and flicking the remains of his smoke before taking off back the way he had just came a mere hour before.


	2. Still Alive n' Shootin'

**Still Alive n' Shootin'**

Daryl POV

(we'll meet her soon enough)

When Daryl pulled the truck into Merle's driveway, kinda glad to see the lights were on. Merle could be heard trifling around inside, muttering and cussing. He cut the engine to the truck, but opt'd to have another cigarette before leaving his seat. Still unsure of how this was going to play out. Especially if Merle still didn't know about the news, and if not- would he even believe it. A squeaky truck door opening and closing again, all that could be heard as Daryl was almost silent walking across the yard and up to the door. Finally the creaky steps gave him away and Merle's shuffling and cussing fell silent.

"Merle! it's jus' me. Comin' in." Daryl called out just before he opened the door and stepped in.

"Daryl! Damn near shot'cha bro!" He chuckled in return. Lowering the shotgun that was at the ready. "Ya heard 'bout the rapture yet?" He went on, sounding more amused than anything. "Listenin' ta the damn radio when the news folk cut 'em off.. goin' on about some plaaague" Merle mocked scared face at his last word.

"So ya heard then." Daryl looked around the place and noticed that Merle was gearing up just as he had aswell. More firearms, that was clear. Merle was checking out his barrels and ammunition levels. That was the one thing that could be appreciated; When shit hit the fan, Merle was always quick to the ready with arms and a strategy. Probably one of the only good things to run in the Dixon family. The ability to think quick when danger or survival arose. "Guess we be headin' on up to the cabin fer a couple days? Seems like people gonna be all uppidy. Not feelin' up fer that non sense." Daryl piped up. The little brother in him evident as he looked to Merle for a definite confirmation on the action plan.

Merle listened and tilted his head to the side before nodding in agreement. "Sounds 'bout right baby brother. All I need is to make a stop for more gas n' maybe some smokes for the road.. Last time I was there was 'bout three days ago n' I left a few days worth a canned shit. We'll be set. Like ol' times. Maybe track us down some good game while were at it." Merle responded as he finished up with his army duffle bag, and throwing on his boots and leather jacket. Daryl gave a nod and a "mmhm" before turning on his heel and leaving the trailer with Merle close behind him

"Load up the Triumph in m'truck.. Best not waste the fuel while were at it?" He quirked a brow at his brother, knowing he was right. Affectionate blue eyes scanning the bike that was now in front of him. Daryl always loved his brothers bike, couldn't stand the idea of leaving it behind. Merle just nodded and waltzed over and grabbed the handles and wheeled it around to the back of Daryl's truck. Daryl quickly followed and pulled open the hatch of the truck bed. Helping hoist his brothers beast of a ride up into the truck with ease. After securing the bike and closing the hatch, he pulled two cigarettes out of his pack and passed one to his brother, who took it without a look or a thanks.

The two brothers sat in silence during the first ten minutes of the ride. Daryl pulled the truck into a Gas station. He filled up the truck and a jerry can as Merle went in the station, picking up his smokes and to pay for the gas.

Back on the open road going north south, driving toward the hunting cabin that the two brothers often visited together growing up. It was their fathers before them and his fathers before that. Camp Dixon, they used to joke. not only a place to hunt but sometimes a good place to have some beers and burn a few, for shits n' giggles, when they were early men anyways. Daryl could not recall the last time they did either together.

"Ah fer fuck sakes!" Daryl cursed as they came to a halt behind what looked like about 50 to 60 other vehicles trying to make way up to cross the bridge about 100 yards off of their spot on the road. Daryl hit the wheel in frustration before sighing and running a hand through his dark blonde hair, making it messy and stick up in the front.

Merle grunted in annoyance too. Getting out of the truck after a few moments of observation, and walking on over toward a van with a small family hanging around it. Looking as though they had all been standing around for longer than a minute or two. Merle spoke to them with a calm and friendly tone to mask his frustration. "Hey! Y'all been hold up here a while?.. anybody know the cause fer the hold up?"

A cautious looking mother pulled her boy close. Meanwhile the father figure may aswell have puffed out his chest before looking Merle up and down, then back to the truck he came from. Unable to catch a clear view or the driver, he looked back to Merle with an offensive brow raised and his thumbs hanging off his belt. That's when Merle noticed the badge, dim reflection of gold and blue, the man with the complex was Atlanta PD, go figure of all people. _That explains a lot._ He thought to himself, a moment more passing before the man finally spoke.

"Officers on post at the bridge are holding us all back until they get confirmation that it was okay to move on forward. I suggest keeping patient till then." the last sentence spoken was dripping with authority and a hint of warning. Merle's gaze became more analytical of the man, not wanting to fuck up his chances now, he simply nodded and held out his right hand.

"The names Merle. Ya need anything, don't hesitate to give us a holler." His fork tongue managed to convey obedience and helpful concern.

Slightly glaring now, the officer didn't seem convinced. "Shane." He finally gave his name. "doubtful ta need it, but I'll keep that in mind" Shane finished before turning gis attention up the road at the sound of a commotion breaking out.

Merle didn't seem phased by Shane's unfriendly response. Dropping his hand to his own belt, he too was looking up the road at the shit fest beginning to unfold. He left the little family behind him and went up to check it out. Once arriving at the scene and finally hearing that the altercation came out of impatient testosterone.

**BOOM...BOOOM**

All the commotion stopped and every persons attention turned to the right, the sound o fighter jets streaming through the air at high velocity. Through the silhouette of the trees, faint bursts of light flickered in the distance like candles dancing in the wind.

Daryl couldn't see Merle up ahead, and as all the people seemed to be rushing toward the woods on the right side of the road, he heard the thundering booms. _The fuck? _Daryl thought to himself as he pushed open the truck door and slammed it behind him quickly, jumping up into the bed of the truck and squinting into the distance. His eye sight was nothing short of excellent and almost always accurate. What he saw caused him to tilt his head before rubbing his eyes, this time squinting harder to make sure what he saw was real. It looked like jets were dropping napalm in the streets and bombing multiple buildings in the city. Giant flames erupted and plumes of dust and smoke arose into the night sky, highlighted by the orange glow from below.

Looking away and jumping into action, hopping down and out of the truck bed, Daryl got back in his truck and honked the horn twice. Merle clearly was on the same train of thought, showing up no less than 10 seconds later. Bringing the truck back to life, Daryl skillfully maneuvered the truck out of the line of cars and drove backward between the edge of the road and the grass that lead into a ditch. Once a break in the halted traffic line came up, he pulled into the gap and turned the truck around and drove straight. It only took about 3 minutes to get far enough back to find a break in the ditch, with high enough ground to drive over, which he did effortlessly. The truck disappeared into the woods and 4x4'd into the darkness. As if following a invisible trail, he and Merle had escaped the chaos about to unfold behind them, and were once again on their way toward the safety of the Dixon family cabin, the long private way this time.

"Baby brother, looks ta me like we have ourselves some company." Merle commented as he turned to glance out the rear window. "Mmhm, it's that dickhead cop in the van and another suv behind 'em" he confirmed.

As they pulled out into a overgrown grassy field, with the only light coming from the moon, the truck halted just beyond and in the brush of the outskirts of the field. "Well what the fuck." Daryl said annoyed, cutting the engine and looking to his brother questioning the next action plan. There was no way they were going to allow a party of strangers to invite themselves along to their to-be hideout.

"Ah fuck this. We'll hang back here and when these assholes either fall asleep or go their own way, we'll hit it again and leave 'em" Merle said with a confident tone before exiting the truck. Leaving Daryl alone again. Daryl looked over to the glove box and opened it, pulling out a black handgun and pushing it into the back of his jeans before also exiting the truck. Locking it behind him, clearly trusting no one. He glared at the folks all starting to exit their vehicles and took a moment to pull out another cigarette and light it before walking over to where Merle stood talking to the 'dickhead officer' once again. He looked the guy up and down nd could feel uncertainty in his gut, this man was to be watched and not trusted.

"Who's this one?" The officer spoke, looking over Daryl, sizing him up. "How 'bout its none a yer damn business." Daryl quipped with his smoke still hanging from his lips.

"Eaasy baby brother. This is Shane. Shane, this is my brother Daryl. Don' mind him, we don't normally trust strangers with much of anything." Merle gave a knowing look to Daryl as he spoke. Clearly something up his sleeve. Daryl grunted as he ground out the remains of his cigarette butt in the dirt. Still not offering a hand or even a look, he turned and walked away. He always hated crowds and new people.

"Well he better watch himself. I ain't trustin' anyone neither." Shane glared at Daryl's back and turned back to face Merle again.

"No worries.. officer. We'll keep our distance too." Merle said with a smile. Appearing friendly, but actually thinking more along the lines of _You better watch your ass too pig_.


	3. Beautiful Decay

**Beautiful Decay**

Her POV

"Ma?... god, no...Ma?..." she said to the soft featured woman laid with care on a white and lilac bed. Her mother had been bitten at the crook of her elbow and was still fighting the fever, but her time was close to reaching the end. Held up together in a small, hidden, one story house tucked away in the wilderness of Atlanta, and now with the windows and doors boarded up. The incident happening about half a mile away in the woods. Barely making it back alive without being further scathed, and now it had been about 5 hours since the bite took place.

"Ma!" She yelled out corsely, a lump in her throat choking her further with each sob. Crumbling to her knees next to the bed, the young woman took her mothers hand in both of hers, and kissed her cheek softly. Her mothers chest rose, shallow and ridged breathing taking over. Then came a small gasp, life still present.

"..b-babygirl..." Her mother sputtered. "..'thena.. you need to go.. it's n-not ..safe anym-..more" She continued, hardly able to speak, her silky voice was but only a whisper now. Her mothers eyes opened and looked at her daughter. She next to the bed, tears rolling down her face.

"Ma.. I can't leave you.. I love you... this can't happen!... I need you." She said desperately.

"Athena.. I love y-you too..." Her mothers soft features changed and formed a warm smile. "you know I didn't name you that for nothing.." She said affectionately with a slight sparkle in her vibrant green eyes. "..Athena.. the goddess of wisdom.. you are g-going to make it out of th-this alive... y-...you are so smart babygirl.. I need you to be strong for me now" Her mother said confidently, with a soothing tone. Her own words and tone of voice told of a strong and loving soul.

"Ma.. I don't know what to do... I'm.. scared .. more than ever... please.. I can't" Athena cried out, gripping her mothers hands, and starting to quiver with fear and desperation. They both had been alone in this world together, just the two of them together in that little white house. And here they were one last time, together alone in that little white house.

"..'thena... don't be scared. Dad will send you someone to keep you safe... until then.. y-you have to st-stay strong.. wise.. you have to survive this." A lone tear escaping her green orb. "I.. just know you will babygirl... I just know it" She squeezed her daughters hand gently.

Sharply gasping for a breath of air, her eyes widened and another tear rolled down her face. Clearly the pain was greater than she had let on. Athena's mother looked weak, a whole new shade of white took over now. Sweat starting to bead around her temples. Not long now.

"I Love y-..y-you.." Athena's mother said before she squeezed her daughters hand again, tighter this time. Then as if a invisible force had stolen her breath, she silently choked and gasped for air. Her face and jaw clinched tightly, and the she began to convulse, violently struggling against the bed and blankets. Her life slipping away in a span of about 15 seconds. Her eyes dimmed as she fell still, life leaving her body, and all pink and red tones beginning to dull. Leaving her looking stoney, cold and a shade of white and grey.

"Mom..." She sobbed gently. Time stood still for a few minutes. The only sound being the cries of a now alone young woman. Then a strong **click**, as a steel barrel met her mothers temple. Half of the gun was warm and the other was ice cold, the handgun had been tucked into the back of her jeans. Knowing this moment would come, the last few hours Athena was already coming to terms with what had to happen. She would have to be strong and keep her mother from turning into a rabid monster. She inhaled deeply and exhaled long.

**tk'BANG**

The trigger clicked and the sound of the gunshot rung in her ears for about 10 minutes afterwards. The pillow and bed was blood soaked, but she just didn't care. Beside her mother she lay with her arm wrapped around her, holding her tight and breathing with after shock hic's and quick sniffles. The tears were gone, she felt empty of emotion, and so was the house. Everything felt foreign now, this was no longer her home. Just a death trap that held the last of her things and her now dead mother.

Warm steam hit the cabinet mirror and the high sitting tiny window. As the shower softy washed the blood out of her hair, off her hands and arms, she sighed. Athena stood still, left forearm resting against the dark green tiles under the shower stream. Trying to clear her mental state, she closed her eyes and her other hand rested over her heart. "This too, will pass." She said quietly to herself, finally coming back to the world.. This torn, rabid, blood soaked and fucked up world.

After she found the strength to push forward, Athena followed her usual wash up routine and took extra care to clean her face and skin. As if trying to wash away the horrific memories that stung like salt on a wound, she used a generous amount of lotion body soap. Knowing that could be her last time to bathe for a while. All the while developing a plan in her mind, what to do next. She cut the water, pulled back the semi transparent curtian, and stepped out onto a plush purple bath mat. Almost everything she felt or saw hurt, her mother and her did their best to make their home cozy and comfortable.

She decided to use some of her mothers things one more time. Protective hair cream, aloe baby lotion, intensive recovery facial oil, and lastly her mothers favorite toothpaste; Wintermint. It was hard to force herself to take extra care like she was, but it was almost like a last time ritual for er mother. She had always taught Athena to take care of herself, to put special care into her physical self, so that the rest of the time she could focus on the important things in life that didn't include vanity or material value. It wasn't to be beautiful, it was to welcome healthy living and promote a strong sense of self worth and love. Her mother had always looked youthful, it ran in the family genes, but her practices probably helped too. Athena was not quite like her mother, she had a hard edge and was always questioning the good things in life.

Athena pulled her dark brunette hair back and twisted it until it coiled against the back of her head. Using a wide spaced and big toothed clip to keep it in place. She was facing the mirror and staring into her own eyes for a couple moments, who knows how long. Her eyes were hurt yet hardened. One eye was a vibrant swirl of two greens, spitting image of her mother, the other was a deep sea blue, the spiting image of her father. Her skin was soft and milky like her mother's but with a hue of olive like her fathers, high cheek bones with angled features like her father alone. Aside from her eye and skin, the only other attribute she shared with her mother was her petite nose.

Her mother was a curvy and full woman. strong and quick, able and always willing. A farmers daughter, and professional bakers daughter, her mother was very well-rounded. On a more intimate level her mother had a smaller chest, where on the other hand Athena was quite full breasted. A quality that often made her a little self concious, never being the type of girl who wanted male attention because of her body. Her father was a navy seals son, and also a singer/songwriters son aswell. Her mom taught her honest hardwork, to always keep learning and how to cook and bake up something wicked. Her father taught her self disapline, how to keep top notch physical health, how to hunt and shoot, and how to always keep in touch with her musical inner artist.

The rest of her body was unlike her mother, must be the feminine verson of her fathers genes. Athletic arms and shoulders, curved hips, firm round buttocks, small waist that flared out to meet her curvy hips, toned legs, thin athletic ankles, size 7 feet, and petite girly hands. She wasn't a girly girl by any means, but she could look the part when she visited the grandparents, back when holiday family protocal existed. Her body had a few surprises often hidden beneath layered clothing, tattoos for example, some of which not even her mother knew of. Athena had an undying love for body art and her own displayed some beautiful pieces, some more masculine styled, and then some just personal and unique.

In her own room now, the first one down the hall, her moms being the last, and her brothers being the one in the middle. She pulled on a pair of black jeans, forming to her hips and looking slightly loose around the bottoms, and often covering a bit of her shoes; her favorite pair. Two layers of socks, one thin and one thick. Dark grey tank top as an undershirt, and a wide collared long sleeve black shirt.

Next, she packed her extra clothes, and all the medical supplies left in the house. Zipping up the duffle bag and left her room. Setting the bag down next to the front door, she quickly turned on her heel and walked back into her bedroom. crouched down on one knee next to her bed and reached under, pulling out a black box, opening it as would a tool box. Revealing half a dozen boxes of ammo, two handguns, a sniper rifle and a shot gun. Athena pulled out one box of ammo, pulled her most used handgun from the back of her jeans, and refilled the magazine inside the gun aswell as an extra that was sitting in the black box. While she had the box open, she loaded all of the guns and put multiple extra rounds in a small portable container. Returning her piece to the back of her jeans at the waist, and holding the ammo container in one hand and the now closed box in the other. She walked it over to her duffle nag and set it down.

Lastly she went to the kitchen and opened a pantry next to the fridge and pulled out a full sized back pack. The bag was an emergency food supply that her mother and herself put togther just before the outbreak. Enough to keep two people alive for a month comfortablly, two months if need be.

Athena opened the front door, reavealing a meadow the size of a baseball diamond. All was still aside from the bugs and the odd morning bird. The dawn was here, and the sky was a dim purple and dark pink, a sliver of dark orange in the distance. She closed the door and walked around the left side of the house, stopping infront of a garage, and glancing around squinting in all directions. _Alls clear. _She confirmed with herself, placing the key in the garage door, unlocking it and pulling it open. Revealing a matte black hard top Jeep, with off-road 4x4 tires, this thing was a beast. It had belonged to her brother before he left to join the navy seals about a year earlier.

She loaded up the Jeep with all her gear and took one last look at the house before getting in the jeep and bringing the engine to life. A single tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. Ignoring her emotions, she drove off, across the meadow and into the woods. She was going to visit the quarry one more time before heading for some kind of safe zone. _There had to be one somewhere... right_?


	4. Who Needs Introductions

**Who Needs Introductions at the End of the World**

(********Updated******* ~1/14**

Hey everyone,

Again, I'd like to promote the idea of feedback because I am quite new at this. Not with reading fics, but with writing one. Also, feel free to point out any errors I've made grammatically or spelling-wise, as I know there must be some I've missed accidentailly, and/or I just haven't learned that yet acedemically. I am happy to correct my mistakes, just throwing that out there.

Quick shoutout;

DarylDixon'sLover ~ Thanks for being my first review and supporting

this from the start. You helped with the motivation process for sure! xx

mamareadstomuch2 ~ Your feedback made me super duper psyched

'cause I'm definitely trying to give Daryl that hard edge we all love and

crave. Also trying to hold true to the way Norman would do it because he

is my all time favourite guy, and does it so damn good- the best.

Alrighty, here it comes. The meeting we've all been waiting for, **new and improved.)**

Daryl POV

Merle and Daryl had set up tents for the night, far enough to exclude themselves from the group that had formed. Hoping that soon each party would go their separate ways. However instead, more showed up. How they found their way to them in the woods was almost as much as a mystery as what started the outbreak. Either way, Daryl was not keen on the idea of socializing with these followers, aka babysitting people.

It must have been around 5 or 6am and the sun was just about to make it's daily appearance. Daryl had only been awake for about 15 minutes, sitting outside his tent with Merle next to a small hot fire. The pair of them had a can of tuna each and were just finishing up their breakfast. Throwing his can into the fire, Daryl wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as stood, walked over and into his tent, leaving his brother alone at the fire. He took a seat on his cot and slipped off his dirty black t-shirt, and throwing it off to the side on the floor or the tent. Letting out a deep sigh, the can of tuna not quite hitting the spot. Daryl would have to go hunting, food would be gone by the next morning if not.

He folded his arms up and behind his head and stretched his torso and shoulders, a life time of hardwork and hunting keeping his muscles hard and dominating the majority of his body. Scars littered his skin, mostly along his back snd chest, and with the odd one or two on the rest of his limbs. Throaty stretch noises coming from deep within his chest and slipping out from between his lips. Yawning deeply, while rubbing his eyes, and shaking his head to try and wake himself further. He then pulled his backpack across the floor and let it rest between his feet. Daryl dug around inside for a minute, pulling out a army green colored shirt with the sleeves cut off.

Quickly throwing on the shirt, he stood from the cot and grabbed his crossbow from where it sat leaning against the cot, closest to his pillow. Four bolts were sitting in the extra spaces just below the bow's line of fire, ready for use, and being the perfect hunting weapon. Quick, quiet and reusable, the crossbow never let him down when it came to hunting. The cherry on top was the scope he had outfitted it with, helping his already expert vision, it made he task that much easier. Content with the state and condition of the bow, he pulled it over his head and shoulder to rest against his back. Then grabbing his handgun and placing it in the back of his jeans at the waist, he was ready. Lastly grabbing a small bundle of rope and stuffing it in his front jean pocket, for stringing together any game he caught out there.

Daryl emerged from his tent, awake and ready to go. Merle was puffing on a cigarette and leaning against his bike, just a couple feet from the fire on the opposite side of his tent. He looked his baby brother up and down and smirked with a nod.

"Gonna go get us som' dinner. Beast ain't tamed yet." He told Merle with a gruff tone.

"Sound's good. Goin' with a few of the boys into the city for supplies.. could use some more cigarettes and..." Merle looked over his shoulder, making sure everyone else that was awake was out of listening distance. "..maybe I can convince the group to head off. So we can keep on our way to the shack." He finished with a knowing look in his eyes. Also showing how much he didn't enjoy the company.

"alrigh' ..I'll be back by the mornin' for sure.. see if I can round us up some Venison" He spoke his final words before nodding to his brother and heading off into the woods. Already in hunting mode, he moved on with perfection and light steps. The quarry was just passed some of the trees, where Merle and him were set up. He stalked quietly around the edge of the quarry, always hidden by the trees and shadows. After walking all the way around the quarry he kept walking passed it, knowing there was a stream not far off. That's where he would surely have the best chance at catching something bigger than squirrels.

Crystal clear waters rushed over round river rocks and babbled at the turns, falls and dips of the wide and shallow stream. About a foot or two deep most consistantly. Having already started his rope of game meat, he had two squirrels strung on the rope so far. The rope hung on a low broken branch nubb. Crouched low inside the thick bush he choosen to keep to while waiting. Daryl had his bow at the ready, bolt in place, and with one extra left waiting on the underside. He had lost three so far, not having the best of luck yet. He planned to take an axtra look for them on his return. As he watched and listened for any movements or signs in his surroundings, finally came a noise, and he perked up quick.

**snapCRUNCH...crack...**

The sound faded fast, just as it came. But pulling his attention across the stream. He could see a silhouette through the low hanging branches that hung between his side of the stream and the other.

_**swoosh... water trickle... swoosh..**_

The noise coming from whatever it was that was now in the water. Perhaps a baby deer bathing or stopping to take a drink. He waited for the ideal moment to go in for his kill, now looking through the scope of his Horton, he caught a glimpse of his prey much better and saw what it was. Definitely not a baby deer. It looked like a young woman. Yet he wasn't sure yet if she was live, or of she was alone, and so he kept his sights on her.

Only seeing a view of her back. He took unconcious note of her bare skin, it looked like she was down to just a bra. His eyebrows arched for a brief moment, not expecting to see what he was, and felt suddenly out of place. She was definitely live, and definitely alone. Looked to him as if she was washing something in the water, maybe a shirt or the front of her torso. Realizing now that he was starting to stare, after catching view of a tattoo resting between her shoulders, he looked away from the scope quick and down at the ground.

_uh.. fuck.. what now?_ Daryl thought to himself, blue steely eyes trying to keep averted, feeling right up there with peeping tom for staring long as he did. You'd never catch Daryl admitting it, but he felt slivers of shyness creep in. Watxhing or meeting women was never truely his strong suit or forte. But then again, she wondered into his territory. And what if she was a loose cannon, or even worse bit bit not yet turned. So many what if's, no real suitable answer.

She sighed in pleasure. _The hell? _He thought to himself, and frowning in question. His curiosity got the better of him and he looked through the scope again, finding her previously bare back was now covered in what appeared to be a wet tank top. Made sense, after all it was nearly a hundred degrees during the daytime recently, and it had to be around 4 to 5pm by now.

**CRACK.. **_**GROWL...**_**SNAP...CRUNCH**

"Oh fuck!" The woman's voice filled with shock, clearly suprised by the noise. Daryl focused his sights in the direction ahead of her, to see what surprised her. Two walkers stumbled over logs and bushes in her direction and out of the woods. She was backing up in the stream, hands hastily clearing the pathway behind her as she neared the bank, coming closer to Daryl with every uncertian step.

His steel eyes narrowed and he briefly considered turning around and leaving her there. But then again, the walkers were following a path that would lead back to camp. He wasn't fond of the idea of stepping in, but he couldn't just leave a helpless woman to die when he could take care of this in an instant.

Quickly raising his crossbow into a more intense position, he took aim for the closest one's eye, and pulled the trigger. Before the bolt could meet its maker, the walker stumbled and fell in the stream, and the arrow hiting a tree behind it with a angry thud. Walker one now flailing towards her. "Oh!...ahhh...Dammit!" She exclaimed still backing up, and quicker now. All of her gear was on the farside, already taken hostage by the presence of the walkers.

"Fuck sticks." Daryl spat as he pulled the taught crossbow into position again. Placing another bolt in line quickly, he took aim again and took down the second walker that was still upwright and nearing, was anyways, now falling into the water, dead for the second time.

He was out of bolts. He dropped the crossbow in the bush, jumped out and into the stream. The cool water caused him to suck in a deep sharp breath. Then he stepped over and close to the girl in the water. Pulling his knife from it's resting place at this hip, Daryl held it tight in his fist at eye level. Ready to strike, looking confident and fearless.

Surprised and startled, the girl and went from walking backwards to stumbling back and falling ass-first into the stream. Her vibrant eyes locked with his icy blues for a split second before he turned away quick and looked down at the walker rising to its feet. Growling and snapping at both of them viciously.

"Stay down" Daryl commanded as he stepped over and infront of her like a shield. He lunged forward at the walker, thrusting his knife swiftly into its skull, and through the jaw. Right deep into the brain. It fell dead in the water. He crouched with it as it fell and pulled out his knife. Panting heavily from the adrenaline and excitement.

Without looking back at her, he moved forward fast, collecting a bolt from a skull and the other from a tree. He wiped all three items off on his pants. Putting his knife back securly in its place. He turned to face the stunned looking girl and quirked a brow. Eye's still narrow and looking cold.

"...ya break a leg or somthin'?" He finally spoke, asking her sarcastically as he strode passed her to retrieve his crossbow from the bush. Being friendly was never his first instinct or go to. The truth was, he was a little annoyed at the situation, having probably ruined any chance of any animals coming this way due to the noise.

Athena POV

"I.. don't think so. Just.. stunned I guess" Athena replied as she watched him move by, up on his sarcasm. She was straight stunned by what had just happened. Disbelief written all over her face, with shock expressed plainly in her eyes. Part of her felt stupid and pathetic for letting her guard down like that, weakness now laced in her most immediate actions. The other part of her felt relieved and a little strange. She shook her head as she stood up, trying to free her mind of the stupor.

Walking over the dead to pick up her things on the opposite side of the currently blood streaked stream. Athena quickly pulled the wide collared black long sleeve back on, and picked up her baretta and put it in the waist of her black jeans. Lastly grabbing a grey denim messenger bag, and throwing it over her right shoulder. This was all wrong, she promised her mother on her death bed that she would look after herself and be smart.

"Um.. Thank you.. for.. helping me." She finally thanked, looking up to him, and seeing that he was already watching her. It made her oddly uncomfortable, because normally she held her gound tall and with confidence. Once again they locked eyes. She cautiously held out her hand to him.

"M-My names A-.. Jane. Jane Hart" She spoke softly, almost sheepish. He was rather intimidating, and she wasn't quite sure if he was just being a hero or if he wanted something else possibly in return. This world was not to be trusted with the benefit of a doubt anymore.

Daryl POV

Daryl watched her closely, unsure of her still, too. As she pilled on another shirt hr looked over her for bites. Merle had warned him of all the precautions to take the night before. Eyeing up her handgun, until she tucked it away in the waist of her jeans. He looked a little confused when she spoke up and thanked him

He looked down at her hand and then back up into her eyes for a second before taking her hand in his and giving it a small firm shake. "Daryl Dixon." Was all he said, not getting a bad feeling from her, but remaining cautious.

"I was hunting.. stopped to cool off. Think Im jus' a bit light headed from the heat. Let my guard down... stupidly" She explained, sounding ashmed and a bit embarassed.

"Sos I. Damn near shot ya too.. thought you were a deer at first." Daryl replied. "Well... best be movin' on.. still lookin' for dinner." He added. Kind of feeling awkward just standing around as this girl held him in her line of view. He would have said more if he knew what to say. Daryl was never a conversation starter, and had a tendency to exit conversations and situations that made him uncomfortable. Before turning to go his own way, he locked eyes with her once more. _One blue, one green. Weird. _He thought candidly to himself. Meaning to walk away at that moment, but lingering a little longer.


	5. Fight The Dead

**Fight The Dead**

(Hey Everyone! I updated the last chapter. Read a second time to understand some or the new details

So I'm currently -was- watching The Walking Dead New years eve marathon on AMC. In half way of the middle of season two, and just wow. And now It's half way through season three. Hello January. Hell of a way to kick off a new year. Walking Dead for the win!

Happy New Year everyone xx

mamareadstomuch2 ~ Daryl's rugged, rough and awkward ways are what caught my attention. Oh, don't worry. There will be smut. Just not all suave and quick. I personally think it will make it that much better too. I make a promise now; it will be in depth and with detail. Heh, stay tuned.)

Athena POV

When Daryl told her he was hunting aswell and was still looking for dinner, she instantly had an idea. She had already taken down a couple animals herself earlier that day. And once she could tell he wasn't a threat, her desire to show gratitude swelled.

"Hey wait! ..uh.. I have.. well.. Just follow me a minute!" Athena said with a small smile tugging at her lips. She made a 'follow me' motion and turned towards the opposite side of the stream and started walking towards the trees.

"What makes ya think I'll be goin' anywhere with ya?" Daryl spoke back. Clearly not being a trusting individual.

Athena stopped on the opposite side of the bank and turned back to face him. "Because I have something I'd like to give you ...as thanks... or how about you wait here jus' a sec.. I know I can't just expect you go anywhere but this is worth a minute.." She then turned on her heel and rushed into the treeline. Only having to go about 20 feet, checking her surroundings carefully this time. She quickly grabbed at a large pile of branches and yanked them away. Revealing the flat black Jeep, she moved swiftly to the back of it, unlocking and pulling open the door. Pulling out one of two large thick plastic black bags. With a single grunt she pulled it out and it fell to the forest floor with a thunk. She then dragged the bag to the front of the jeep and dropped the edge of the bag by a small rock circle, surrounding a fire pit that was dug into the ground a few inches.

She then rushed back to the stream and stopped on the bank. Not seeing any signs of Daryl, she frowned and double checked her surroundings. "...Daryl?" She said softly. Not wanting to draw attention from anything in the distance. She still saw nothing and her hopeful expression fell quickly to disappointment.

"Guess ya really are on yer own then." He finally answered back, stepping back into view from around a thick trunked tree. His crossbow was reloaded and ready to be used, tight in his grip, pointing to the ground ahead of him, but ready none the less. Clearly expecting her to come back with others, he had been hiding out of caution.

"...Yea. I'm definitely alone alright..." She confirmed with a slightly bitter ring to the end. "As of this morning." Athena's throat constricted and a small lump formed in the back.

Daryl POV

Once back in view, he looked on at her with question playing his features. When she spoke he could hear the bitter tone that leaked through. Maybe she had been abandoned or she had just lost someone. As cold as he could be, this was a topic he could relate too deep down. That fact alone made him feel slightly bad for the girl. Then when she told him it was as of this morning, he nodded in understanding.

"That sucks." He said after a moment of awkward silence. His hard edged look softened only slightly. Not sure of what to say, he stepped forward and looked both ways of the stream.

"So whatcha been goin' on 'bout back there?" Daryl asked with a dash of confusion in his gruff tone.

Athena POV

(Sorry for all the jumping. It wont always be like this. It's 'cause they just met.)

She nodded in agreement. It did suck. Being alone now felt more insecure than ever before. But either way, she was not going to further share her emotions on the matter. He was a stranger after all.

"Well. I've been hunting since daybreak and caught a couple good one's.. Before all this I was planning on making up somethin' to eat after my dip." She shared her prior intentions.

"I know you don't know me, but I'd like to invite you to join me.. even if we go our separate ways after. No pressure. I just thought... I mean, you kinda just saved my life n' all" She explained to him. Finishing off sounding a little bit awkward, never having made such an offer in her life. How often do people really save people these days? Rarely.

"Um.." He said. Clearly not quite sure of what to answer.

"...Okay.. Well. Im gonna go start the fire.. come over if ya like.. if not.. Well.. Thanks for having my back just now." She caught on to the awkward vibe he was giving off and shrugged it off. To her, there was no more room for it, she was hungry, plain and simple. "By the way, It'll be your loss if not." She threw in more light heartedly. Afterall, it wasn't a big deal considering there would be more than she could finish.

Athena didn't wait any longer and with one last look at him, she turned away and walked through the bush and trees. Picking up two chopped logs, she placed them in the ring of rocks and picked up a few pieces of tinder she had ready beside the mini pit. Pulling out a rubber looking zippo lighter from her pocket, she flipped it open and lit the tinder, then threw it into the pit. It was only about a minute before the crackles could be heard as the fire took hold of the fresh logs.

Walking around the passengers side of the Jeep, she opened the door and pulled out one of her back packs and brought it over where the plastic bag was and set it down. Unzipping the first pocket and pulling out a metal box that looked like a cutting board on top of two drawers. The drawers held the utensils. She set down the box and opened one of the drawers, pulling out a big knife and setting it on top of the cutting board. Then reaching in the bag deeper, she pulled out a pan and a small pot. Already having a metal tri-stand set up with a metal rack above the fire.

"Nice Jeep." Came a deep voice from behind her.

"Thanks. It was my brothers.. He joined the navy a couple years ago. Didn't think he'd mind if I borrowed it for a bit." Athena said, looking back and up to him with a welcoming look on her face. She was crouched over the bag of meat and was just about to start preparing the pieces she was going to cook. Oddly enough, she felt kind of glad he took her offer. After this mornings event with her mother, she could really use the company. She had never felt so truly alone before today, usually feeling content with just her own company.

Athena pulled out the mid section of a wild bore. It had already been gutted and cut into sections for easier prep. Cracking the ribs from the back, she cut down the middle and put the belly flesh back in the bag. Putting the bag aside, she continued prepping what looked like was going to be just the ribs. After almost becoming a human fast food meal, she wanted something really worth while. Luckily her mother had taught her a lot about cooking meat and preparing meals in a camping setting.

Daryl POV

Daryl took a seat on a fallen log about a foot and half away from the fire and leaned his crossbow against the wood next to him. He watched as she prepared meat on a camping kitchen traveller. She looked like she really knew what she was doing. And even though he said nothing, he was actually looking forward to this. He couldn't remember the last time a woman made him anything. Maybe his mom, before she died when he was young. It was a little weird how his day was turning out. But then again, there wasn't much that was usual about these days.

"Looks fancy. You a chef or somethin'?" He asked, trying his best to be personable. After all, it was like being invited for dinner.

"Oh noo.. My mother just taught me a few things is all. Plus I enjoy cooking. Enjoyed. Whatever. Who knows whats what with things going the way they have been." Her voice was soft and friendly. Her smile was that of a genuine kindness. She was lucky that it was him she ran into. Someone like this was at risk during a time like this.

Merle had told him about the things he had seen. Apparently knowing about the outbreak way before it was on the news. He had been in a week long binge before he could admit what was happening to the world. Daryl had only known for the past two days now. He didn't watch the news or read the paper, only just discovering the crisis when the emergency broadcast played on every channel.

Athena POV

Lifting up the lid to the pan every now and then to check the meat, it was about two minutes away. Rubbed down with some spices and thrown in with some of the last potatoes she collected earlier that morning from home before she left. The smell was almost heavenly to her as she pulled out two cups from her backpack.

"Daryl, you like coffee?.. its just instant.. But I got flavoured coffee mate to make it better if ya do." She offered, holding up the second cup. Everything she had was already packed in two's since her and her mother packed the bag together in the first place. The water was boiling now so she took the dish rag and took the pot by the handle and pulled it off the rack.

"Yea, sounds nice 'bout now" He perked up a bit and his eyes widened as he accepted her offer.

The sun had started to fall in the sky and the shadows around them grew and took over most of the trees and bushes around them. The fire glowing yellow and orange, providing the only light for them now. Athena filled up both cups and stirred in some of the vanilla flavoured coffee mate. Passing one of the cups to him carefully as not to spill. His hand brushed against her's as he took the coffee from her. She couldn't help but notice how rough his finger tips were as they made brief contact. _Musta been a hardworker before all this._ She thought to herself, smiling at him before returning to take the food off the fire charred rack and serve it up on the two ready plates. She had a lot of respect for hardworking people.

It took her two minutes to unload the food onto both plates out of the pan and sort them out. Trying to make them look as appealing as was possible. Then once she put a knife and fork onto each plate, she handed the plate over to him, looking away quickly as to not notice the reaction or expression involved. Always feeling shy when making food for others, especially the less known, little own a stranger such as Daryl. "Thanks" He said to her with much sincerity. Athena took a seat on the otherside of his crossbow.

"You're more than welcome.. Thanks for saving my life today, I owe ya one" She replied simply. Then they both began to eat peacefully. It was her first meal since the day before and it was going down good. For a moment in this now fucked up world, she felt content. At least she wasn't alone right now.

Daryl POV

As he received the cup of hot deliciousness, his finger tips brushed over hers by accident and he retracted his hand and the cup quickly. The unintentional contact left him noticing how soft her skin was against his over worked hands. _Can't even remember the last time I felt anything that soft.. if ever._ He thought to himself in silence. Acting as if nothing had occurred. The truth was, he didn't have a whole lot of experience with physical contact to begin with. Even with his own mother, she was never affectionate or physically loving with either him or his brother. So caught up in his own thoughts, he completely missed the friendly smile that was cast his way after the brief encounter.

The faint smell of vanilla caught his nose, and drew his attention down to his cup. Downing almost half od it in one go, the taste was surprisingly great, considering it was instant. Even before he left, he'd been out of coffee for at least four days. The taste and feel was extremely welcomed by his body.

Her back was turned to him as she plated the food for them. His eyes roamed over the fire then over her aswell, unable to help himself, he could admit to himself that he found her quite attractive. Daryl was a man afterall. But after careful observation, he could also tell that she seemed way out of his league. The only girl's he had been with were one night stands from the bar. Drunken and primal, never ending with anything more than a 'cya later', and not even a kiss. As she passed him the plate of food, he took it and half smiled at her. "Thanks" He said, the roughness to his tone much softer this time.

They ate together in silence, yet now it didn't feel awkward as it was between them in the start, this felt easy. He found himself kinda liking it. Not to mention the food was delicious, hitting the spot perfectly.


	6. Favourite Engine

**Favourite Engine**

(Hey all!

Thank you for taking the time to read. Hope you all like whats gone on so far.

And im sorry if it been feeing like a slow start, just trying to set things up well enough.

Please let me know what you think! ~Take care)

Daryl POV

The infinate abyss above was a shade of dark velvet blue, and as each star sparkled into visual existance again, it was almost easy forget the horror that was now bestowed upon mankind. Dinner with _Jane_ was done and gone. Maybe an hour had passed, hard to tell once the sun was gone, but the one thing that was for sure was that Daryl needed to get a move on. Hadn't moved much from his place on the log by the humble fire, but the current time was as good as any. _Ya can't bring her. _His brothers voice rang out in his head. He knew why it was a bad idea, but part of him felt guilty at the thought of just leaving her out there. Despite his upbringing, he did have honest intentions, and leaving a woman to die alone was not one of them. Especially after this one treated him so well, fed him and preassured him not for anything, not even to stay. Daryl cast a uncertain gaze in her direction, She was looking up at the night sky.

"You don't need to stay if ya got somewhere to be.." She said without looking away from the sky. Hard to say if she ment it or not.

"Anyone got anywhere ta' be these days?" Daryl replied. Then he picked up his crossbow, resting it in both hands, and elbows to his knees.

She pulled her eyes out of the milky way and looked across the fire at Daryl and had a look that reminded him of how he felt before all this. Lost, with a hint of distain and unanswered questions. His eyes narrowed as he concentrated on her for minute before looking into the distance towards his camp, and bringing himself to his feet.

"I ain' got no where ta' be. But I best be goin' now..." Daryl turned towards his camp, away from the fire. Pulling out a cigarette from behind his ear, he used the lighter that was buried in his pocket and lit it, inhaling deeply. As he exhaled into the night air, he walked to the edge of the little clearing they had been occupying together. She didn't say anything but "Alright." and it was emotionless enough to imagine she didn't say anything.

"Look. I ain't known ya more than a couple a hours.. But if ya wanna tag along, I ain't got all damn day." He looked back at her, pulling a long drag.

Athena POV

She was surprised by his offer, having said nothing to make him think she wanted to go anywhere. The truth was she didn't know what she wanted. The hurt in her heart from her mothers death made her want to just be alone. She wanted to punch a hole in the sky for what had happened to her last loved one. Then there was her logical side that told her to get her head together and go with him, there was no time for irrational nonsense. She promised her mother that. Now was not the time to be a fool.

"I'd like that" Athena rose to her feet quickly and looked towards her long gone brothers Jeep, then back to Daryl.

"Alrigh' then. Let's go!" He nodded to her. "Get 'er together"

Without hesitation, she quickly packed up her cooking supplies and shoved them in her backpack. Going around the back of the Jeep and unlocking the door, throwing her things inside and slamming the door. She came around to the front of the vehicle and looked at Daryl again as he threw his butt into the embers of the fire remnants.

"'kay. ...You wanna drive? I'm shit at driving at night" She admitted. Rubbing her left arm in a awkward way, clearly embarassed. _I must seem like a real helpless thing to him at this point. Go figure. _She scolded herself silently, keys in her left hand. Now extended out towards him, keys jingling as they dangled by the key chain. His eye brows furrowed for a second at her before he took the keys from her.

"ya sure" He shrugged his broad shoulders and opened the drivers door, hopping into the seat with agility. She went to the passengers side and also hopped into the Jeep. She quickly buckled up and looked to Daryl again. He was re-adjusting the seat and mirrors. Then he started the Jeep and the headlights shone brightly into the trees and bushes. Now her attention was focused out the windshield, nothing thing moved, and the coast looked clear.

Athena was anxious, her stomache in a knot. She knew the ride was going to be bumpy and that was alright, but being afraid of the dark made everything slightly unpleasant. Also trying to take her anxiety of going somewhere unknown and throw it out the window, figuratively of course. Her heart started to beat a little bit harder as he rev'd the engine a couple times. _Oh god I hope he knows what he's doing. Oh fuck oh fuck oh- Stop! Pull yourself together you fraidy cat. He'll keep us safe. Everything is fine. _She went over with herself in her head. Not even noticing him starring or that she wa breathing heavy.

"uh... you gonn'be alright?" Daryl said to her cautiously. Causing her to snap out of it.

"YES! I mean.. yes. I'm fine.. we can go" Her voice went high and then fell to almost a whisper. "..Sorry.. I'm just a little nervous in ..the dark" She concluded.

"Well its gonn'be a bumpy ride, but I'm sure this beast can handle it... ya ever take it 4x4-ing?" He asked, starting to drive slowly through the gaps in the trees, rolling over bushes and rocks, causing them to waver back and fourth in their seats.

"Yea, my brother used to take us out back when he was still around." She answered him softly as she grabbed hold of the 'oh-shit' handle as her brother used to call it.

"Oh ya tha's right. Your brother is the one who beefed this thing out to the nines, good job too" He continued, gaining a bit more speed as he found a hikers trail to drive along.

"yeah. I helped him put on the tires and install the V6 the summer before he left for the navy." She recalled.

He looked at her for a second then back at the road. "Sos ya know yer way around an engine then?"

"Sorta. Wouldn't be able to build one myself, but I could get it to work and keep it in good shape." She halfway laughed at the idea of tying to build an engine. "What's really ironix is that I could install and fix an engine but I can barely work a air conditioner properly"

"No kiddin' .. So whats yer favorite thing with an engine?" He kept the questions rolling. Leaving the hikers trail and driving over boulders, bushes, fallen trees and through the occasional deep puddle.

"Wow thats tough. I love fast cars but... I gotta say that nothing with an engine is quite as hott as a motorcycle. Something about the roaring engine and the speed that gets me all excited and right psyched... Not to mention how good a man looks on one.. now _that_ is what I love with an engine" She babbled on, almost so quiet that it seemed like she was talking to herself more than she was to Daryl. Once she realized what she had thought, and that she actually said it aloud, her cheeks flared up real hot. Thankfully there wasn't any lighting bright enough to reveal her 'Oops' after math.

And just when she thought she was safe, he stopped the Jeep, and just as he did the interior light above came on. He was looking at her funny. But she didn't look back at him long enough to see what the expression really looked like. Just as fast as he stopped the vehicle, she opened the door and jumped out, and shut the door behind her quick. The other door shut shortly after the engine was cut and the headlights dimmed.

The moon was just bright enough to illuminate her surroundings. She could see a tent set up about three feet infront of the jeep, and what looked like might be a truck on the other side. She sighed deeply when she realized what Daryl jad just done. He had successfully distracted her the whole trip there, getting her to talk about herself so she wouldn't focus on the things that scared her. _wow...it worked too... what a guy_ She shook her head and let out a small laugh.

"better not be laughin' at my crib" Daryl said walking around the jeep and stopping about a foot away from her. The moonlight held his face in the spot he stood and she saw something she hadn't seen before. _Is he... smirking?_ She thought before finally answering him.

"No. Actually I was laughing because your _tactic_ to distract me actually worked. However I'm surprised you didn't fall asleep at the wheel with me rambling on about myself." She said with one eyebrow raised, she was amused and a bit taken back. Definitely not expecting that out of him. He seemed so reserved and short spoken before.

"Nah, I did learn som' real interestin' things though." He said matter-of-factly with a hint of smug attitide. She decided to ignore the idea of looking into what he said more. She took it at face value instead.

"Well ya know, now you owe me some answers to questions I may have about you" She threw back quickly. Thinking she was clever for tying to avert any attention paid to her own tellings.

"...pffft" He replied, looking her over before turning towards the tent, leaving her standing on her own. She frowned slightly at his retort and shrugged to herself. _guess I should have expected that ..ah well._ She thought conclusively, Turning on her heel back towards the Jeep. She opened the back door and pulled out the plastic bag of game meat and threw it up on top of the Jeep for the night, not wanting it to stink up the vehicle. Then she pulled out a long rectangular bag and closed the door, locking it.

Athena came around the Jeep and put the bag on top of the hood, unzipping it and pulling out folded up tent rods. Daryl was now inside his tent and a little light was on inside. She could see his shadow moving about inside. She started putting the rods together and set the finished rods on the hood of the Jeep. Next she used the moonlight and a hoovering foot to kick big rocks out of the circle she had choosen. Then she pulled out the tightly folded up fabric and unfolded the tent, shaking it out and laying it on the ground. over to the Jeep, Athena tripped over a stubborn rock half burried in the dirt. "Auh!"

**THUNKswirrrrftk **Athena hit her head hard on the jeep and blacked out on her way down.

Daryl POV

Hearing the sound of a harsh thunk and a flop, he stopped in mid breath and listened carefully for more movement. Daryl had been getting ready for bed, sleeping bag on the floor all ready and in place for his head to hit the pillow. Down to just his roughed up worn down jeans. He heard nothing, leaving him more curious. Quickly throwing on his shoes, he unzipped the door of his tent, crossbow in grasp. He held it up and he looked towards where the noise came from, the jeep. Expecting to see a walker, instead he saw her laying on the ground, face down. He quickly surveyed the area and then her immediate surroundings. His tracking abilities came into play when he could tell that she had simply tripped over a hidden rock sticking out of the ground. _Looks like she gave her head a nasty bump.. fuck.. can't just leave her here. _He slung the crossbow over his head and shoulder.

His thick biceps curled to life as he crouched down, rolled her onto her back and up into his arms. He looked down at her, soaked in the moonlight, Even with dirt on her face, she still looked attractive to him, her hair falling over his arm softly, her side curves pressed into his bare chest, and did it ever feel nice. _Stop. Enough._ He thought to himself as he walked around his tent and inside of it. He put her gently down on the spot he was about to lay himself to sleep. Her head hit his pillow and her face leaned towards him. She had a lump on the right side of her forehead and dirt all down her right temple and cheek.

Daryl took his shirt from beside the sleeping bag and the bottle of water not far off. Pouring a little bit of water into the shirt, he took it and wiped away the dirt and pebbles that had been imprinted into her skin. The back of his hand grazed her cheek and he froze for a split second. He shook his head and also wiped off her hands and discarded the shirt again. Then finally, he pulled the sleeping bag closed, covering her up to her chin. Tilting his head at her with a half smirk, he chuckled. _Talk about a destruction magnet._

With those final thoughts, he lay himself on the hard cool ground of the tent, next to the sleeping bag. Then he reached up and flicked off the little lantern. Darkness took hold of the tent. Just as he closed his eyes, a sound filled the air.

"Mm_mm_" Slipped from her lips and he felt a soft hand brush over his bicep and rest half way between his shoulder and elbow. He furrowed a brow but didnt move. "mHmm" The sleep filled sound came one more time before she seemed to settle. Never had he fallen asleep like this. _These days ... really are crazy, and I think I ...like it?_


	7. Six Shooters and Poxy Bastards

(Hey guys,

Sorry I've been slacking on my chapters, and also for the slow start of the good stuff. Shot kinda hit the fan in my life so I was a bit messed up for a tad while.. but here we are and here it is! So hopefully after ya read, this can be deemed well worth waiting for.

Please, let me know whatcha think!

Review's do help with the motivation, so an extra big thanks to the extremely few that do. its basically you few that's helping to keep this going.

Enjoy, this ones for you!)

Athena POV

M_mm ... that smell ... please, more.. don't go... I want you_

"..Ow my face.. what the fuck.." Athena awoke with a pain filled throb deep in her head. She sat up slowly, vision blurred, rubbing her eyes to rid them of the 'sleep' that had collected at the corners. Sleeping bag mesh swished about as she stretched her legs and toes. As the disorientation began to fade, confusion and anxiety set in fast. _Where am I!? _Her thoughts full of panic and fear. Scrambling to break free of the warm confines of the unrecognized sleeping bag and blankets.

Looking around frantically for an answer to calm herself, her eyes were wide as she discovered that she was in the what appeared to be a dimly lit tent. All was still dark, yet just light enough outside that she could confidently declare herself alone. Placing a hand on her aching head, she discovered the goose egg of a lump that had formed on her forehead.

"Uuugh.." She groaned aloud feeling the fresh scrape down her right cheek, also finding her hands were scuffed up something fierce as she felt the rest of her face and neck. Everything else seemed to be intact. Her eyes wondered as she sat up looking around curiously, beginning to recall her last memories at last. Visions of tripping and falling face first toward the Jeep in the darkness of night while she was trying to set up her tent after her and Daryl arrived on site.

Breathing in deeply and closing her eyes, it smelt of the evergreen trees and something else.. Deeply inhaling the unidentified scent, it made the corners of her lips pull up into a small smile. Something about the scent made her feel at home, and brought on the feeling of warmth and protection. Her fear and anxiety melted, and then it clicked finally that it was _Daryl's_ tent that she was in, his scent flooding her senses pleasantly_... this is his sleeping bag? He must have found me after.. Again. Good grief how embarrassing. I need to prove this isn't the real me.._

As she groggily shuffled out of the sleeping bag, Athena took notice that Daryl's crossbow was missing. Assuming he wasn't there because he may have gone hunting, and finding herself rather thankful that she didn't have to face him first thing as she was feeling a little awkward about her accident.. and how much she loved the scent he left behind with her. It felt strange to be in his dwelling, but not wanting to be a _bad tent guest?_ Athena took a couple minutes to shake out the sleeping bag and lay it back in place. With care she smoothed out the wrinkles and folded back the of the cover and placed the pillow neatly at the top. Letting herself linger for an extra moment to catch a deeper breath. _This man smells amazing.. _She admitted to herself with a soft chuckle, and rolling her eyes at herself.

She cautiously crouched her way toward the zipper that could free her, and slowly unzipped the tent door before stepping out quietly into the cold morning dew. It was now dawn and a light purple tint played keep away with the baby blue colour of the morning and day to come. Looking around for signs of danger, she found only stillness, and heard only the distant running waters of creeks and small streams. However the sound of a snapping twig and what sounded like a low groan caught her attention.

She instantly reached for her baretta at the back of her jeans but came up empty handed. _Fuck. _Alarmed, she tip toed to the Jeep's drivers side door, pulled out her keys and opened the door. Slipping into the drivers seat, quickly closing the door after her and sighing. Into the glove box, her hand roamed hastily, and then she finally found the small silver six shooter that had been kept there on the stash since the beginning of the outbreak.

Looking through each tinted window proved to be useless, and so she got out of the vehicle as quietly as possible. _Not gonna catch me off guard this time ya fucker.. _was the most frequent thought through her head at this point. Breaking away from the Jeep's protection as a barrier and creeping passed the front line of trees toward the noise, she felt the adrenaline surge but kept as calm as she could possibly be.

**click'tk **She pulled back the hammer of the pistol and cautiously peered through the woods. Back pressed firmly against a wide tree trunk.

Finally catching sight of movement farther into the trees, just beyond a patch of forest brush and bushes. It was a male looking walker, staggering slowly toward a clearing to the right of her line of sight. She raised her gun and held the dead in her sights. Slowly inching closer to find herself the best shot possible. As she then pressed her index finger against the cold trigger with one eye running along the barrel, her steps were suddenly halted.

Keeping silent, she began throwing a mini fit over the mouth and faceful of spiderweb that caught her in her tracks and throwing her off completely. Rubbing her face 10 times over with her hand and spitting onto the ground, she was momentarily vulnerable once again.

Just then as if it was some cosmic clockwork, an arrow whizzed over her shoulder, passed her ear, and flew straight into the back of the stumbling walkers head. Sending it to the ground with a soft thud against the moist forest floor. Athena's eyes narrowed and her look of disbelief turned into a soft scowl as she turned to look at none other than Daryl, in all his glory.

He stood up from a crouching position and lowered his crossbow. As he then walked by her, she caught that scent of his again, this time stronger, and more alluring. Having a rather magnetic effect all on its own, causing her emotions to battle over the moment at hand. As he walked by, she tried ignoring how attractive he was. His confident stride, messy hair, bare muscular arms, advanced hunting skills and those piercing blue eyes brought her inner fighter to her knees.

Daryl POV

"best off not firing that thing... wanna attract 'em all in one go?" Daryl muttered to her as he walked passed, and over to the dead to collect his arrow. Pulling it out with a gooey **shhllunk **sound, before wiping the remnants off on his jeans.

"No.. _But, _I had it under control... I can take care of stuff too yano ..sheesh." She shot back with a dark look, clearly aggravated by the stolen kill. He said nothing as he looked her over, taking note of her mussed up hair and that I-just-woke-up face crossed with a feisty glare. As he would normally brush off any girl with ease and disregard, to go his own way without a hitch. Instead he found himself slightly captivated by his own curiosity and attraction. Daryl was beginning to understand that he was developing a keen interest in her. He could be described in a nutshell easily as smitten. Looking away after a good 10 seconds of silence, he couldn't find any words to say.

The sky was loosing the purple hue of dawn and the light blue began to prevail. Finally looking back at her, he saw that she was now with her back to him as she started walking back toward their tents. His intentions were innocent, but his male instinct held him still for an extra moment as he watched her walk. _Of only. _He thought to himself as he cleared his throat awkwardly. She stopped and turned to him with a look of question on her face. Panicking for a second, he stumbled over his own words.

"Um - T-Took down a deer not far o-off.. wanna come... get it with me?" He asked her on the fly. Very unlike himself to ask a thing like that of another. He knew he didn't need any ones help.

Her cold expression shattered instantly and she broke out a smile, and began walking back toward him. He tried to look away from her figure and the smooth way she moved, but he couldn't deny his interest. Daryl's bold blue eyes meeting her vibrant green and blue's, in a glaze that could ignite a stick of dynamite. He shifted slightly in a awkward fashion once she was a mere foot away from him, and still holding the fiery gaze they had started. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"What's the matter?" She asked him tilting her head, with a half grin. "I asked you which way?..." She continued as she finally looked away to survey the woods around the two of them. He snapped out of his trance, shook his head, closed his eyes and let out a small throaty chuckle.

"Uh, nothin'. Just.. I think I actually li- nothin'.. Not important" He finished turning on his heel to walk in the direction of the deer he'd taken down in the clearing.

Athena POV

The desire filled gaze broke when she questioned him, and she wanted to scream at herself instantly. There was a moment she felt as if she was on cloud nine, caught in the eye of the storm, the stillness making everything slow down three times. His intense blue eyes connected with hers and made her want to reach out, and be closer to that amazing smell again. His scent drove her physically wild and made her feel hot to the core_._ It was incredibly hard to ignore how she was drawn to him like a magnet to steel.

"wait!" She finally gained the courage to spit out, catching his hand softy with hers to stop him from walking away. _Aaahhh now what. what do I say?! _She thought to herself, butterflies taking over her stomach as he stopped in his tracks. She expected him to pull away, but instead he turned back slowly and was now facing her with about half a foot between them. She looked up to him and half smiled.

"I have s-something to tell you." She stammered. His expression went from confused to suspicious.

"For everything you've done for me.. The **least** I owe you is my honesty. My real name isn't Jane. It's Athena.. Im sorry for lying to you, I was just ..I panicked and decided to not trust you at first. Now I can see that was a big mistake..." She said to him, never letting go of his hand, she didn't know why, but maybe it was because now he was the only one on earth that mattered to her. His actions spoke louder than any words, he cared enough to keep her safe and never ask for anything in return. Even before the outbreak, men like him were hard to find.

Daryl POV

Daryl's features expressed his uncertainty as she took his hand. Once he turned around and they were face to face, he could see her troubled expression. His own took on that of concern. The most unpractised emotion by any of the Dixon's, caring and concern for other people. Even family most often went the route of survival of the fittest, toughen up or suffer your own demise.

"Athena" He said after she threw her big confession his way. He liked the ring to it, it was better and more fitting for her than _Jane, _that was for sure. Thinking deeply for a few seconds before he finally replied. She was about half a foot or so shorter than him and he looked down at her with his live wire blue eyes, finally gaining eye contact again when she looked back up at him for a true response.

"It wasn't a mistake not to trust a stranger. But ya best know ya don' need ta be lyin' ta me. I aint looking for nothin' from ya." He said with a nod of sincerity. His open hearted expression leaving his eyes soon after. Before he could pull away, she squeezed his hand causing him to stay in place longer.

"Daryl ...I.." She trailed off as if unsure of what to say. He wasn't used to hearing his name used like this. Usually the only time people addressed him, he was nameless or being called out with profanity and harsh slurs. It was pleasant to hear, he wanted to hear her say it again, and so much more. The thoughts making him feel anxious, lustful and awkward all at once. His imagination and desire bringing on a hot rush that took over his face.

Before he could comprehend his own actions, his deepened gaze with her was ended when he closed his eyes. Perhaps out of fear for what came next. Leaning himself closer to her, his lips meet her's gently in a unintended kiss. He tensed, and his body temperature was sent through the roof. Every instinct telling him to pull away and run off. But just as he started to pull away, her hand let go of his and grabbed a small handful of his shirt to pull them closer. He couldn't fight it anymore, the kiss went from soft feathered contact to close and more intimate. Her other hand found its way around his mid-torso and rested on his back between him and the crossbow. Feeling the cold metal from the six shooter press into his back aswell as her clinched fist attached to it.

Athena POV

Hardly able to believe what was happening, she remained stunned in her tracks for a full two seconds before letting go of his hand, and grabbing a small handful of his shirt, pulling him closer and pressing into the kiss. His lips were surprisingly soft despite a sight chapped feel that first greeted her when they met just a moment ago. Letting go of his shirt, her hand ran along his chest, over his collar bone and around the back of his neck. She parted her lips just barely and paid an extra moment of attention to his bottom lip, inviting him to deepen the kiss.

His mannerisms were shy and the way he responded spoke to his inexperience with this type of event. She too had very little experience in this arena, but her emotional freedom drove her actions to do what felt right.

Daryl's lips parted just a bit and he responded to her invitation. Running the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip and letting out a soft _Mmm_ at the taste and feel. His respectful gentle touch set her senses over the edge, and she let her tongue meet his and stroke it back lightly, a hint of playfulness and passion. The kiss was like none other that either of them had ever had.

Athena finally pulled her head back and opened her eyes to look up at him. Her lips were still parted, and slightly swollen from the intense rush of blood through her body. Breathing deeply, unable to deny her own arousal and desire. His eyes opened a moment after hers and he was breathing deeply too. His lust filled eyes looked over her face and fell to her lips, looking a little taken back by what had just happened. She was speechless aswell, but stayed close, her chest and body pressed gently against his.

"..wow..." He finally spoke, his tone of voice was low and quiet. His lips finally came together again in a half smile that she found to be dreamy and charming. Their eyes looking into eachothers as if seeing for the first time, something brilliant and beautiful. Athena smiled warmly up at him and nodded in agreement. _Wow is right _She thought to herself as she slowly pulled back her arms, letting him be free once again, not sure what to even make of this.

They now stood but a foot apart, looking at eachother like they had both been clubbed over the head, dumbfounded and shy. Athena looked down at her six shooter, her grip on it had never loosened and the hammer was still pulled back and ready to slam down onto the next bullet.

**"AAWAAHHHH" .."DAD!" "MOMMA!" "Mommy!" "MOMMY!"**

The two of them instantly looked towards the sound, it came from the clearing Daryl was walking towards just moments prior. Athena looked to Daryl and nodded before they both set off towards the direction the childrens cries had come from. Daryl took the lead, and just before they reached the clearing he motioned for her to stop and wait as he proceeded. She stopped and pressed tight against a giant boulder, listening for a que to move on aswell. Instead of the dead, she heard people beating something.

"Son'ovabitch! That's my deer!... look at it all gnawed on by this.. FILTHY.. disease barin' .. motherless, poxy bastard!" She heard Daryl lash out.

"Calm down son that's not helping" a older man commented.

"What do you know about it old man!? You take that stupid hat and go back to 'On Golden Pond'" He sighed in exasperation. "Been trackin' this deer for miles.. drag it back to camp.. cook us up some Venison... whaddaya think, think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?" Daryl continued.

"Cannot risk that." Another more stern male voice added.

Athena then took it all as a sign that she could come out now. Disarming the hammer on her pistol, she walked out into the clearing where Daryl had emerged. Tucking the pistol into the back of her jeans. Seeing a whole group of at least 8 or so people looking on at Daryl and a bloody gnawed up deer. Decapitated walker on the ground next to it.

"Well I got us some squirrel, 'bout a dozen or so. That'll havta do." Daryl told the group.

"Oh god" A girl said before dodging away from the scene with another at her side.

"Com'on people what the hell.." Daryl shot a bolt through the snapping head of the walker. "'ts gotta be the brain.. don' yall know nothin'" He said as he walked passed the group. Athena slowly followed his lead, the others now noticing her and looking on with curiosity and perplexed expressions.

Daryl seemed to forget about her as he called out a name loudly, looking through the site of the groups set up tents and scattered vehicles. "Merle...MERLE...getcha ass out here.. got us some squirrel.. stew'em up!"

"Daryl?.. slow up a bit I need to talk to ya." The stern voice came again from the broad military looking member of the group. His persona carried authority and seemed to demand respect.

"'bout what?" Daryl shot back.

"About Merle.. theres a, uh, problem in atlanta." He replied.

Athena watched as the members of the group all looked on at the unfolding situation and there was a thick tension that hung in the air. She stopped beside a dark blue jeep and waited anxiously. Something wasn't right.

"..he dead?" Daryl finally asked.

"Not sure." The dark haired man revealed.

"He either is or he aint!" Daryl threw back, anger beginning to show in his tone.

"No easy way to say this so I'll just say it." Another man stepped up towards him, this one was more calm and less forceful in his manner.

"Who're you?" Daryl's eyed narrowed.

"Rick Grimes." The calm man said.

"Rick _Grimes_. you got somethin you wanna tell me!" He spat, more aggravated with every word.

"Your brother was a danger to us all. So I handcuffed him on a roof n' hooked him up to a piece of metal. He's still there" Rick confessed with pure honesty.

"hol'on.. let me process this.. sayin' you handcuffed my brother to roof! And you **left him there!?**" He concluded. As Rick said yes, Daryl's face filled with hatred and he lunged towards Rick, ready to attack. The other man side checked him to the ground, where Daryl pulled out his knife. He swung once before the two men swarmed him and one took him down with a chokehold.

Once the details of the matter were spoken aloud, Daryl finally seemed to go from angry, to full of rageful sorrow. Then Rick and another told him about how the door to the roof was chained shut. Merle was believed to still be alive.

"Hell with all yall!.. jus tell me where he is, sos I can go get him." Daryl demanded.

Athena was looking on still, with a expression that told of saddness and anxiety. Having learnt a lot in the span of ten minutes left her confused and full of wonder as to what she would do next. _I'd go in a second if it were my brother.. I should go.. I owe him that for saving my own life. _She thought deeply to herself with a nod, having decided that going with them would be the right thing to do.


	8. Forget The Horror Here

**Forget The Horror Here**

(Alright!

Let's keep this motivation ball rollin'

Enjoy! xx)

Athena POV

Daryl sat next to a small cooking rack setup alike to the one Athena had made back by the stream they had met by. He was cleaning off his arrows and crossbow, with an aggressive energy, clearly still fuming over the fact that his brother was trapped in the city and left for dead. Athena silently placed herself on the ground next to him, timidly looking around at the group of people who looked on at Daryl, as if he was a stick of dynamite.

It seemed that the timing for an introduction was less than unfavorable, and also to be meeting new people or being the new girl for that matter. As she listened to the flurry of discussion between everyone, it was becoming obvious that there was no one leader in this group. Most of the quiet ones were looking afraid and lost. While feeling the despair that hung in the air made the current state of life that much more real, and that much more fragile. Trying to keep her mothers last words alive, she kept her chin up with a strong composure. Even though inside she just wanted to run. Away from everything.

Face toward the ground, she was watching Rick through her bangs. He was talking to what looked to be his wife about the trip out, for the deserted guns and Merle. The same woman who said that he would show Daryl where Merle was left, was now contradicting herself by telling him she didn't want him to go and that she wanted an explanation as to _why would he risk his life for a Dixon_ as she put it. Not the best first impression, bare naked true colours.

Athena frowned, now looking at the ground, wondering how someone could be so harsh like that to begin with. She didn't know anything about the man left behind, but knew that leaving someone behind was just too cruel. Finally looking up at Daryl she opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off and spoke first.

"No... Your stayin' here. Gonn' need to be lookin' out for me n' my brother. Don't need you slowin' me down." He said coldly, never looking away from his hands, now sharpening his knife. What he said stung but she decided to see passed it. Knowing full well that when it came to family, no other priorities matched up. She respected his answer and just nodded to show she understood.

Daryl soon left with the three others in a white 'Frenec' cube van, without a word or look. Athena watched it drive away until it was out of sight. Just as quickly as he entered her life, he left. She tried to not get sentimental about it, but with how the world seemed to be now, she had little hope. It seemed more painful to have hope these days, as now everyone she ever loved was dead or just gone. She turned on her heel and walked toward the woods to return to the Jeep and the tents.

"Hey... Girl... Who're you?" The dark haired, stern voiced male called her way, quickly jogging over to face her. She stopped in her tracks and turned around awkwardly, more or less the deer in headlights reaction. _So do not want to do this right now.._ Athena thought to herself.

"My _**name **_is Athena. And who might you be?" She replied, eyes slightly narrowing as he already rubbed her the wrong way. _So I can call you something either than Asshole in the future. _Her thoughts of his man were already tainted by the way she watched him treat Daryl, with no respect or dignity. Aside from that there was something off about him, he didn't seem put together, or without moral direction, like a rogue bullet. Actions will always speak louder than words.

"Shane ...You must know Daryl somehow? .. Saw ya come outta them woods after him. Got a hold up somewhere? Others out there with you?" He asked, making her feel slightly interrogated. Understanding his curiosity, yet his delivery was definitely not with respect or because he cared. This alone closed the door on trust for Athena.

"Nope. I have a ride and a tent, n' thats it.. On my own now.. My family is dead... As for Daryl, I've known him for a day or two.. ran into eachother hunting." She honestly complied with his questions.

"Well it would seem to be true that you 'ought to move your setup around here.. Strength in numbers" He said with a dutiful nod before walking away toward Rick's wife without giving Athena a chance to answer. _What a dick. Is he kidding? I'd feel safer sleeping next to a hornet nest than closer to him._ Athena thought to herself as she watched him stand closely to Rick's wife as he talked to her. _That doesn't look odd or anything..._ She shook her head in disbelief before walking into the woods.

Pulling out her six shooter from her jeans, she was quiet as possible as she stalked through the woods toward the Jeep and tent. Even though she barely knew Daryl she couldn't help but think of him and hope he was okay. Also thinking back to the kiss they shared, she smiled and sighed. Athena knew this was all so quick, naive, foolish and hard to fathom. Her normal everyday self would never consider kissing someone so fast. _Yet were kisses even ment to be well thought out? Is this new found heart throb a result of vulnerability? Perhaps world chaos bring people together faster? Was Daryl one of __**those**__ guys? No way. But why did he kiss me.. what makes me so special? I don't even look self sufficient?_

All the thoughts swimming in her head made her blush and grip the gun a little bit tighter. Still taking care to keep her eyes peeled, she hopped over fallen trees and low shrubs while scanning her surroundings. She definitely had a thing for him, not sure what yet, or even if things worked like that still. The world was still on the brink of total mayhem and it isn't something to be taken lightly. Survival was more important. Holding on to living with a iron fist. _But matters of the heart are considered living too, isn't it?_

Finally making it back to the Jeep felt good, being alone and without socially awkward situations. All the eyes on her back there made her feel like she could jump out of her skin and leave it behind. That was another thing she appreciated about Daryl, right from the start he didn't make her feel like she needed to talk, or like she was being judged by every move. _Enough.. Stop thinking about him. I barely know him. What of he leaves you too, just like.. _She cut off her own thoughts by shaking her head and looking up at the sky. It was a clear blue afternoon and very hot.

Opening the front drivers side door and also the backseat door to let out the hot air. She left the doors open and walked around to the front, reaching down to pick up the flat tent she had rolled out the previous night. Shaking it out and folding it up again, then while folding down the rods she caught a glimpse of the blood smear on the left side of the hood. It was where her head and cheek connected on her way down to the ground before her blackout. She chuckled and sighed to herself. _How could I be such a clutz. Talk about the worst time of my life to become this way... snap out of it Athena. _

Thinking back to what Shane had asked of her, she looked at the Jeep, Daryl's tent, and finally to his truck ...with a motorcycle in the back. Her eyes widened, surprised that she never took the time to notice before, and wondering why he never told her. However she supposed that might be awkward after she told him how she thought they were hot. Letting her own personal embarrassment take over for a moment, she covered her face with her hands and out-right laughed at herself. _Good Lord.. What an iiiidiot.. why did I even tell him that. ..Now he knows. Dammit. _

"Fuck it... Fuck that guy.. I ain't movin' till Daryl gets back.." She spoke aloud to herself with a positive tone, trying to think the best as she made a little bonfire a few feet away from the Jeep. Clearly nothing had been by the site as the bag of meat still sat on the top of her Jeep. She cursed once she realized that it had been sitting in the sun this whole time. There's no way it would still be safe to eat, so she made sure the bag was tied tightly before walking it off site about 50 feet and disposing of the carcass. Now also hoping that the guys would get back soon so they could move away from what was now bloody bait.

After getting back to the fire, she ended up making herself some flavoured quick ready rice to tide her over. She would have to go out hunting again soon, and only procrastinating because she didn't want to be gone when the guys got back. The sun was just about to go down, there was maybe another hour of sunshine left.

Quickly washing and putting away the few dishes in a back pack, she closed the Jeeps doors and went around to the back. Opening the rear door and pulling a black box to the front, flicking the latches and flipping it open. She pulled out a rifle and slung it over her shoulder, throwing a few extra rounds in her jean pocket. Next grabbing the six shooter from her waist and pulling it into the box in exchange for a small semi-automatic handgun with a suppressor attached. One of her brothers favorites for hunting wild boars and small animals, basically for anything startled easily. Athena assumed it would be a good choice now for attracting less attention. Daryl was right about that, the less noise the better.

Once she was armed and had all the supplies she needed, Athena locked up the Jeep and headed toward the woods again. The sun was just starting to fall and she would have to act quick if she wanted to eat again tonight. As soon as she was passed the line of trees and bushes, all was silent. Almost too silent. She shrugged off the worry and held her gun closer to the ready instead.

After finding a couple hares, she was about ready to go back to the Jeep and prepare them when she heard something strange in the distance. It was like hearing someone grumble in their sleep at first, stopping in her tracks she held her gun up and ready, looking in the direction the sound came. _The others camp site.. _She thought in confirmation as the sound of growling finally became clear. _Walkers... fuck, theres children there!_ Athenas face took on the look of worry as she dropped the two hares 20 or so feet from the Jeep and Daryl's tent.

Creeping through the woods toward the large groups site, half way there, and still no sight of anything out of place. Finally sneaking up behind the big boulder from which she did earlier aswell. A deep sigh sent a ripple of anxious emotion through her, and then she heard a glass cracking scream.

**"AAHHHHH" **Came the female voice, fear and pain on max volume.

The sun had completely fallen and all that could be seen was the glow from the fires around the camp sight and the odd flashlight flickering through the trees. More people were screaming now and running toward the RV and the gravel road leading into the site. She had finally come out from behind the boulder and was instantly faced with two rabid walkers. Aimed for the head, she pulled the trigger once, the other now advancing toward her, she pulled the trigger again and it too fell to the ground. Athena was wide eye'd and shaking but still on high alert.

Gun shots flying threw the night and blood curdling screams were all that could be heard as many people were caught off guard by the passing heard that stumbled upon them. She tried moving along the edge of the woods on one side of the camp and took down two more walkers, one was in mid attack on a filled tent, and another almost got her from behind. Breathing extremely heavy, she felt light headed and like she was going to be sick.

A deep throaty growl came from the woods on her right side and two walkers swarmed her. Taking one out was no problem, but as she stepped backwards to keep space between, she tripped over a dead body, fresh blood now covering the backside of her legs as she shuffled backwards on the ground. Having dropped her gun on the way down, she quickly drew the rifle forward and cocked the gun into a firing position. Boney hands just about to reach her as she pulled the trigger, bullet flying through the jaw and exiting through the cranium, and just as the bullet exited the head, an arrow flew into the left temple. Athena gasped for air and heaved heavily for air as her nerves had taken over her and all she could do was stare at the dead for a couple seconds.

Eyes finally resting on the arrow, she felt a fire ignite deep her belly, and the sign to keep going and push on had come. Standing up quickly, she held the rifle tight and aimed toward the left, but saw that everyone was looking more still than before.

The walkers had all been taken out and it was clear that the four had finally returned from the city just in time. She saw Daryl about 15 to 18 feet away, when he saw her her lowered his crossbow and made a small head gesture to her. Athena nodded back, confirming she was untouched by the last kill. He looked to the others then back to her and began to walk through the tents and decay to get to her. She looked down at the walker she and him _both_ took down at the end, placing her foot against the skull, she pulled out the arrow with a disgusting sound. She held it by the end and looked at it and half smiled, looking up to see Daryl standing there now.

"Thanks.. Looks like we both got that one" She held out the arrow to him, her eyes meeting his.

Daryl took the arrow and then looked down at the walker and nodded, he had an impressed look on his face but she wasn't sure if it was because of himself or her. All she really wanted to do was hug him, feel the comfort of safety again, but instead she just gripped the rifle a little tighter and let out a big sigh. It felt like running a mile then finally stopping to take one full breath. He didn't say anything as he stood next to her, taking in the surroundings, and seeing some of the destruction only now.

"Daryl, ..I'm glad your okay" Athena said, looking up at him, his observant gaze broke and he looked over to her. He looked like he was on the spot and wasn't sure what to say. They stared on at eachother in silence for a couple seconds before she finally spoke again.

"How did the trip turn out?" She asked with concern in her eyes.

"Brother's gone.. got off the roof and took off before we got there.." He replied in a gruff tone, halfway between anger and remorse.

"Sorry to hear that... Sounds like a tough guy" Athena commented. Putting a hand gently on his bicep and squeezing gently as she spoke to him. Then letting her hand drop back down as her words ended.

"Mhmm." Was as he offered in return as he looked to the ground and began to walk back toward the RV to regroup. Athena followed with further words or questions, everyone was going to need some silent time after this. It would be damn near impossible to forget the horror here.


	9. Welcome To Zone 5

Athena POV

Athena looked on at Daryl as he helped drag the bodies away, and into one of two piles. Him and Morales began dragging one towards the already burning pile of walkers, when Glen stopped them. He made it very clear that people go in one row, and the walkers go in the pile to be burned.

"Reap what you so." Daryl snapped back after helping put the body in the row with the others. "Yano what, shut up man" Morales snapped back.

"Y'all left my brother for dead! Ya had this comin'!" Daryl yelled out.

Athena looked down at the ground. She felt for him. But maybe his brother was still alive. Wrapped up in her own mind, she almost completely ignored Dale. He had filled her in on everyones names by now, and was telling her about how he came to be here. Missing the tail end of his story, she just nodded to him. Both of their heads snapping up as Jackie exposed Jim.

Every guy in the group arose and circled him. Daryl calling out "Show it to us!". T-Dog came up behind him and restrained him by the arms, Daryl quickly come over to lift his shirt. The angry bite was deep and full with teeth marks. "I'm okay, I'm okay... I'm okay" He saddly exclaimed.

Athena stood with the group next to Daryl as all the options and ideas flew around. Daryl thought both Jim and Amy should be taken care of with a pick-axe to the head. Rick and Shane moved the discussion from that to thoughts about getting help from the CDC. They disagreed and yet both had valid points and ideas. Athena agree'd with Rick out of hope for finding a cure.

Then hell broke loose for a moment when Daryl charged towards Jim with a pick-axe. Shane and Rick quickly stepped in. Shane stood between Daryl and Jim. While Rick pulled out his gun and pulled back the hammer with a loud click. That changed things. Athena quickly pulled her gun from her jeans and also pulled her hammer back and pointed her gun at Rick. The three hadn't noticed, but the group had and a unison gasp came from them all.

"We don't kill the living" Rick yelled.

"Thats funny, comin' from a man who just put a gun to my head" Daryl shot back with a glare.

"We may disagree on some things, but not on this, you put it down.. go on." Shane backed. Daryl growled and threw down the pick-axe and walked off.

Rick and Shane finally noticed Athena as she uncocked her gun and put it away. She too was glaring at the pair of them. They looked slightly confused. The group said nothing but just watched. She looked to see if Daryl was out of ear shot. Looking back to the two cops with eyes full of conviction.

"You shoot him, and you'll have me to deal with next." She looked Rick in the eye and just hoped he understood it wasn't personal. "However, to be crystal clear, I do agree with most of what I have heard you say.. and I think the CDC is a good idea." She finished.

Shane still seemed perplexed and pissed off toward her, yet looking for Rick's response. Rick's eyes narrowed as he tapped his index finger on his belt. His expression went from thoughtful to understanding.

"I think we all just need to take a moment to think. About where we stand, and where we go from here. And Athena, if you're gonna be apart of us we need to get something straight. We don't kill the living, and we protect each other." Rick said thoughtfully.

"That's what I'm doing. Protecting what I know. But, I see where you're coming from and I agree." She said with a nod.

They stared one another in the eye for a solid 5 seconds before going seperate ways. Athena wondered over toward the tree line to make her way back to the Jeep. The thumping of someone running behind her made her stop. She turned to see Rick as he slowed to a stop in front of her. She frowned, confusion scrawled across her features.

"If you want to come with us, we are leaving for the CDC in about an hour... you should" He spoke with compassion and the charisma of a leader. Vibrant blue eyes, dark brown hair, and a hopeful expression.

Her face broke into a small smile and she nodded. The invite brought on the feeling of acceptance that warmed her blood. She sighed and couldn't help but notice that the way he looked reminded her of her father. Catching herself staring she looked away and nodded one more time.

"Thank you Rick. Just let me know if theres any way I can help out.. I'll bring my Jeep around within the hour, just havta pack up." She confirmed.

"Alright. See ya then." Rick returned a faint smile and turned away to walk back to his family.

Athena saw Daryl pass by Rick and toward her. He looked slightly irritated when their eyes met. Her smile faded and her expression turned to curiosity.

Daryl POV

Daryl caught the smile on Athena's face when Rick turned and made his way back to the campsite. He hadn't heard what was said, but felt a small twinge of jealousy creep up from his gut. Daryl's eyes must have shown her his irritation, because her smile dropped and she looked speehless.

"Have a nice _chat_?" He remarked while walking by her. Also going to pack himself up. Leaving her standing behind him, he just walked on. Slowly stewing over what he was pretty sure he just saw. _How could I expect a girl like that to go for me in the end anyhow. Ain't gonn' play that game_. Daryl thought passive agressively to himself. Inwardly denting his own worth.

He quickly emptied his tent and packed it up too. Shoving the last of his things behind the seats of the truck. As he leaned against the packed up truck, he was smoking a cigarette. With a long exhale toward the sky, he was pulled from his thoughts when he heard her voice.

"Daryl?" She called. There it was again, whenever she said his name he felt a warmth ripple through his spine. But he was still on fire and still feeling the need to make it clear to her. He didn't play games, and wasn't here to hold hands. He looked on at her with a dark gaze and chose to stay silent.

"Um.. Rick just asked me to come along to the CDC with the group... That ..alright?" She said as she frowned in question at him.

Daryl sighed and flicked his butt in the dirt and smothered it. Looking into her eyes, he wondered what she was thinking.

"Don't matter ta me. But I can tell ya I ain't lookin' after ya." He scowled.

Her frown thickened and her mouth hung just slightly open. In all truth, she looked down right hurt. His own pain growing a little more as she gave up and turned away. She got into the Jeep and started the engine.

Daryl turned away and did the same. Frustration and regret made it easy for his expression to remain a scowl. He drove out and to the small group of vehicles waiting. Athena's Jeep kept up and pulled up behind him on the road. Everyone was already parked facing the direcion they where to head.

Once everyone was in motion, he rolled down his window. Glancing in the rearview every so often to see if she was still there. He somewhat wondered if she was thinking about him too. Or if she was thinking of that cop. The thought made him more mad and disappointed at the same time.

Finally they stopped in front of a mass of dead littering the area infront of a big building. It was the CDC. The day was quickly turning into dusk as panic struck the group. Daryl had his cross bow ready and pulled up the rear. As the group passed through the bodies, Daryl hung around behind Athena.

He was mad at her still. But the fact still remained that she somehow managed to set up camp inside his head. Often heaving heavy sighs whenever he looked at her. He wondered why he even bothered sticking with this group, or a girl that didn't really matter anyways. He didn't feel that way, but he wished he did.

Panic slowly turned to hysteria amoung some of the group as they found no way in and night was on their doorstep. Rick threw down a scene to the camera that he was sure moved. Daryl rolled his eyes and continued to scan their surroundings.

"Com'on people get it togther!" He hollard out.

Just then, one of the doors opened and a bright white light stung the eyes. Without much hesitation, they all moved into the building. The facility was big, dim and appeared o be empty. The sounds of a gun reloding caught everones attention. A lone man slowly edged closer out of the shadows with a loaded AK-47.

"Anybody infected?!" He called to them.

"One was.. He didn't make it.." Rick confirmed.

"Why are you here, and what do you want?" Looking hesitant and ready to unload rounds.

"A chance!" Rick spoke for them again.

"That's askin an awful lot these days.." He said with a more calm tone now.

"I know." Rick agreed.

After the man looked from face to face, he looked to Rick. His expression softened and he finally gave in. Daryl gripped his rifle tight.

"You all submit to a blood test, that't the price of admission."

Daryl cringed inwardly as Rick agreed for the group. After everyone quickly grabbed their things, the man ordered to have the building locked off. A silver steel door slammed and the lights dimmed further. Daryls eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to Athena as she and the rest followed the stranger in. Never letting is guard down.

Taking a big awkward elevator ride downwards into the underground. Daryl was pushed into the corner and she was pushed into his side. Tight fit silence. Made Daryl uncomfortable so he decided to end it.

"Doctors always go 'round packin' heat like that?" He asked.

"The were plenty left laying around, I familiarized myself." The doctor answered easily. Turning to glance over them all again. "You look harmless enough. 'Cept you" He looked down at carl with a small smile. "I'll havta keep my eye on you"

The door opened and they all were lead down a long hallway. Entering a large black room at the end. Athena looked back at him with a nervous look. He nodded toward her as if to reassure her. It was hard to stay mad when it seemed like she still tried to give him most of her attention. Walking a little closer to her, where he already wanted to be.

A white ring of lights came on and lit up a empty platform of computer work stations. The voice of a interactive computer seemed to come from everywhere.

"Welcome to zone 5." The doctor said.

"Where is everybody?.. the other doctors?.. staff?" Rick asked quick.

"Im it. It's just me here.." With a sigh.

Athena looked to Daryl with a strange expression. He didn't know what to make of it. Or what to make of this place. Something about it still didn't seem right. Even after that doctor took blood from everyone, he was acting strange. Daryl had a knack for detecting liars and fakes. This man was hidding something.

Daryl finally lowered his gun all the way and slung it over his shoulder. Over hearing Rick call the doctor 'Jenner', he now also had a name to the face. Soft. Warm. He felt a hand on his bicep and he slowed to see Athena waiting for his attention.

She smiled softly and let go. "I just wanted to say thank's again, for everything."

Daryl's arm felt hot where she had touched. He felt his loins twitch with desire. Trying his best to push the feeling away, he looked down at the ground infront of him. As the group made it to a dining hall type room with a kitchen along the wall.

"Mhmm.." was all he said back to her. Jenner invited them all to get comfortable, and invited Glen, T-Dog and himself to the cellar. Returning with two crates full of different types of alcohol. The crates were emptied along a long wide table and many glasses of the various drinks were handed out. Jenner drank wine while things started to happen in the kitchen.

Daryl felt like it was a surreal dream. A big swig of whiskey burned a trail right through him, and warmed his whole body. So caught up with the first two swigs, he only now saw that Athena had taken the seat on his left. For the first time in what felt like a while, he smiled. Granted it was more of a small grin. All he wanted now aside from a meal, was to hear her say his name again.


	10. Intertwined

(Hey lovely people!

Here's one that took a lot of thought, so I hope ya'll enjoy!

& Good news, my life is changing soon so I will be able to update more often and such.

Let me know whatcha think~

P.s More where this came from xo)

Daryl POV

Not long after everyone had filled up on dinner, they were all beginning to lighten up and even smile. For a single fine moment it was almost as if everyone had forgotten what loomed out in the world. As for right now they were safe, and that was reason enough to celebrate.

By now Daryl had finished almost a third of his bottle of whiskey. Drinking straight from the bottle, he was actually starting to have a decent time. Normally hardened features, became softened and relaxed. Enough that he was talking more than usual. Athena was seated next to him and she too was more at ease. He was the only one winning her attention so far.

"So what's your favorite poison girl?" His husky voice laced with curiosity, and a small grin.

Athena lifted her glass. "Right now? Red wine. I'm usually flexible though."

"Is tha' so" he said slyly with a flash of mischief in his vibrant blue eyes. This was probably the only time in his life that he could confidently engage with people. Or person rather, his interests at the moment were exclusive. Everyone seemed to be engaged in different conversations, and the atmosphere was lighter than it had been for so long.

Athena shifted in her seat, and was now facing him fully. His blood pumped a little bit quicker, and his eyes darted from her eyes to her lips. Looking down at the bottle of whiskey in his hands to battle his sudden shyness.

"I never guessed I would ever meet someone like you Daryl." Athena admitted to him. Looking down into the glass of wine that was held on her lap.

The small grin was wiped clean from his mouth. His features hardened and his posture went from relaxed to rigid.

"Like me?.. whatcha tryin ta get at?" He growled out. His heart sank, thinking she was referring to his lower class appearance and demenor. She seemed like she came from a well off family. Often surprised in general that she hung around him at all.

They had been so caught up in their own bubble that now they were alone at the table. Which was either a good thing or a cruel thing. Just as he was starting to believe he had a chance, his ambitions were now on hold. He feared her answer, with the now silent room making it that much worse.

"I mean.. well.. you're so take charge and .. stron- Capable!.. I don't think many people would do what you did for me.. Every guy I have ever known always splits when the going gets tough.." Athenas eyes darted between her glass and his eyes.

"I do what needs ta be done." His tone held the strength of conviction and honesty.

"What I'm trying to say is ..I-I'm glad I met you." She confessed sheepishly. Her cheeks turning a rose tint as she smiled. Now looking down only at her wine glass.

"..." He opened his mouth to talk but no words came to mind and no sound came out. They sat in silence together for a minute or two.

When the shock left him, so did the rigid tension. Standing from his seat, he pushed his chair in. Clearing his throat to speak, and gaining her attention.

"Gettin' tired of that chair. Gonn' head back ta my room n' finish this" He said holding up the bottle of whiskey. "Ya find a room yet?" He asked her cautiously. Guilty for hoping she hadn't.

"Oh.. okay" She sounded a little disappointed. "Um.. no. I'm thinking I'll just ask Jenner for one of those cots and crash in the rec hall" She nodded with a forced smile.

He breathed in deeply, considering how he would invite her back. It was hard enough to act calm in her presence as it was. "Hm... ya might aswell crash in mine. I don' trust some of the folks 'round here.. bring yer wine if ya want" He said with a shrug like it was nothing.

Athena POV

Wide eyed, she looked away from the glass and up at him. Catching his shrug, it didn't seem to be a big deal to him at all. Trying her best to mirror his level of interest, she shrugged back at him.

"Sure, why not." She answered before throwing back the rest of the wine in her glass. Excitement bubbling deep in her core. Not wanting the night to end yet.

Without another word, Daryl turned away and began walking. She couldn't help but notice that his usually silent steps were audible for once. _Least I'm not the only one._ She thought to herself of her wine induced state. For when she stood, she almost toppled the chair over. Athena quickly grabbed herself a half full bottle of white wine this time.

Catching up to Daryl halfway down the hallway. In her glistening state of mind, she couldn't help but notice how much she found the way he walked attractive. Maybe it was the wine making her more perverse, because all the way to his room he was being admired and adored silently. He held the door open for her.

Athena dropped her eyes from his strong physique to the floor as she walked in. Hearing the door close behind her made her breath just a little bit quicker. Taking a quick seat on one end of a large couch in the corner of the room. Pouring herself a full glass of wine.

Daryl took a big swig of the whiskey before sitting on the other side of the couch. Taking off his belt and putting his knife on the coffee table infront of them. Finally he relaxed a little more and leaned against the back of the couch. Taking another shot worth of the thick spiced amber liquid.

"So tell me somthin'.. where d-didja learn to shoot?" His eyes met hers again when he turned to look at her.

Athena's nerves were on high alert and everything about this moment made her squeemish. His laid back appearance and slightly messed up hair made her weak at the knees. _Thank goodness for this couch._ She smirked at her thoughts.

"Oh! sorry I was in a wine trance for a sec. ..Um.. Well my dad and brother are.. were Navy Seal's. And I gladly learned everything they were willing to teach me.." She told him with a half grin. "...It may also have something to do with this."

Athena lifted the right side of her shirt half way up to expose a round uneven scar that dipped in, just below her ribcage. She laughed out loud when Daryls eyes widened and then squinted at the scar. He tilted his head to the side and finally nodded in understanding.

"My brother accidentally shot me. I was playing in this overgrown field where he and dad set up a target practice not knowing I was there... I guess after that I just wanted to know" She concluded, pulling her shirt back down and taking a sip of wine.

Finally she felt more comfortable and leaned back. Looking back to him, she caught him already looking at her very intently. Suddenly feeling on the spot and a little bit shy, she shifted awkwardly in her seat.

"What? ..is there something on my face" She ran her hand over her face and frowned.

"Oh. Uhm.. nothin'.. I jus' ..nevermind." He stumbled over his words. Apparently he felt caught in the moment and exposed aswell.

"No seriously, what is it? ...did my scar gross you out?" She made a apprehensive grimace.

"Nah.. its not tha'.. It's nothin'.." He avoided, taking another swig of his bottle.

"Aw com'on Daryl.. you can tell me! Unless its hurtful, then you can stay silent" The wine had finally found it's way into her words. _Hah! Now he has to say something._

"Fine. ..I was goin' ta tell ya that ...I'm glad I found ya." He turned and looked at her. His icy blue eyes looking softer than before. He even had a hint of care in his expression.

Her pulse quickened and her deep pink lips grew from a small grin to a smile. Her eyes connected with his and she felt a odd sensation in her stomach. Butterflies. Daryl was now in a whole new place in her head, at the top. Athena had always been so easy to talk to that she never had the feeling of butterflies for any guy she met.

"Well... come here. I have a secret!" She urged him to move closer so she could whisper to him.

Daryl's serious expression faded and he now looked amused. His lips turned up into a half grin and did as she asked. Sliding closer to her, she could catch his scent again, it was almost more intoxicating than the wine. Finally, placing the wine down on the coffee table, and she leaned in toward his ear and cupped her hand around one side of her mouth.

"I'm glad it was you who found me... And I'm glad we are here right now." Her whisper was so quiet that he had to lean close as possible to hear it.

He didn't pull away, but instead he turned half way to look at her, with the light catching his eyes and nearly illuminating the shards of blue. They held eye contact and at that moment it was like a fire had ignited in both of them. She leaned in hesitantly at first, then went for it. She pressed her soft wine tinted lips against his and kissed him gently with the air of passion held back. Pulling away slowly, she opened her eyes to see that he too was just opening his.

Daryl's eyes screamed confusion at first. Then his haze fell down to her lips. Turning to face her more with his whole body. One of his strong arms snaked around to the small of her back and pulled her closer. Playfully smirking, he leaned down and kissed her with force and passion. More aggressive than her, he dominated the kiss and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She sighed in pleasure and their kiss deepened when her tongue came to gently mingle with his.

Athena quivered from the way it felt to be in his arms, and the scent that straddled her senses stronger than before. Feeling the strength in his movement as he pulled her closer again. She breathed harder as the desire in his actions urged her to move on, and made her also feeling like she was going to melt.

Her other sense being blurred was the voice of reason and self control. No other man had ever brought her mind anything close to this. Daryl pulled away and looked at her with sexual frustration in his eyes. The magnetic desire ignited when she surprised him by grabbing his broad shoulders and pushing him so he was back in his seat and boldly guided her left leg over him. Facing him and now in his lap, her torso brought her to just above him. Now Daryl was looking up at her with a slightly confused yet wishful expression as his jaw fell just barely open.

"I like this view of you." her words radiating lust.

Daryl's eyes begged for more and seemed to match the physical reaction occurring within his jeans. She bit her bottom lip softly and pushed herself into him just a little more, earning a growl from deep in his chest. His hands both moved in sync when he ran them from her knees and up her thighs. Rough palms and finger tips finally meeting her skin as he rested them just above her jeans and on her hips.

"Best calm yer self" the look in his eyes flickered with devilish intent. As his voice too, added a daring playfulness. ".. before ya have somethin' real to deal with."

Athena's own gaze thickened with devious allure. "..I think maybe you're the one who has something to deal with.. Afterall... _you're the one with a girl who wants you in your lap" _she purred into his ear how she felt as she pressed her breasts against the top his chest. Running her fingers through his hair, she planted a soft kiss behind his ear on his neck.

His pulse had quickened and she could tell his blood was pumping faster even just by his increase in body temperature. Her own blood quickened as her stomach clinched, and breathing now more sharply. She grinded down against this hardened bulge again, her own core felt hot and swollen.

Just then he easily flipped her and had he laying length wise along the couch. And after he fell back, her hands grabbed fist fulls of his shirt and pulled him down on her. They kissed deep and hard, Athena's lips almost hurt as every nerve ending in her body grew sensitive. Then she made the first real move and started pulling his shirt up.

He pulled back and finished the job, pulling off his shirt. She leaned upwards and pulled hers off too. They stopped for a moment and took each other in. Her hands slowly creeping toward the waist of his jeans, and hooked her index fingers in each of his front belt loops. Pulling him into her, she made a small buck up with her hips. "Daryl.."

Was all she could get out as his lips came crashing back into hers. His hands went from feeing up her chest to his own jeans, and he undid the button and zipper. Leaving them open but not gone. Next his hands undid the button and zipper of her jeans, and he pulled out of the kiss and made eye contact with her as he slowly pulled them off her.

Once he had her down to just her intimate ware, she pulled down his jeans and pushed them to the floor. His boxers instantly tightened as his aroused physical reaction to her sprung forward. She bit her bottom lip and looked back up at him with a gaze that said '_take me'._ As he licked his lips and ran a his hands up her sides and resting him on her perked breasts again, she ran her hands down to her hip bones and used her thumbs to slowly pull down her panties.

He pulled back up again and watched her panties hit the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Daryl breathed out rigidly and his swollen region hardened more and throbbed. Using one hand to gently glide down her stomach and to her newly exposed wonder, he slowly slipped in one finger causing her to moan softly. Never breaking eye contact with her, his arctic blue eyes illuminated with desire. His other hand finally pulled his boxers down, and they fell easily to the floor once passed him.

Athena's body quivered as he slipped in a second finger. Catching sight of him made her quietly whimper. Her hot core was wet and aching to feel him. His eyes closed for a moment in pleasure as he felt inside of her and how she reacted to him. It was a first both ways passion-wise.

Daryl gently pulled out his fingers and took hold of himself and leaned closer so that his tip just barely entered her. She bucked her hips up and brought him inside a little more. Her moan was quiet and filled with ecstasy. "Oh-h..Daaarrryl" She couldn't help herself as he lowered himself fully into her. A deep husky moan escaping his lips too.

At first he was extremely slow and only pulled half way out before pushing in again gently. Her hands were now around his back and pulling him close to be as deep as possible. Having a hard time with his self control, many of his muscles flexed and released as he restrained himself from all out aggression. "fuuuuuck" He said into her hair and the couch as he stayed buried deep in her hot wet core, causing him to throb and feel everything a little more.

Her thighs tightened against his hips as she wrapped her legs and his waist loosely and whimpered as he began thrusting into her with more force. It felt amazing and her insides rippled with pleasure. The rhythm picked up and their noises did too.

Athena could feel her limit approaching and ran one hand up to grip his broad shoulder and the other to run through his darkened hair. She kissed his neck and tembled against him as he kept hitting her 'O' spot. The way he dominated made her body and mind scream for more, his muscles flexing and keeping her pinned to the couch was sending her over the edge. It was coming. She gripped his shoulder tight and buried her face into his neck as her body took over and shook, the pleasure rolling through her body made her moan more loudly this time as she then, unintentionally called out his name again.

"_Daarryl_!" She exploded and her core tightened as she came while he thrusted into her. "Oh yaa" He quietly said aloud as he quickened his own pace when she called out his name. His entire body flexed as he breathed in deep and held it, and grabbing her hips and pulling her close as he went in deep as he could go and came hard, filling her up and causing them both to pull each other close as possible.

Athena opened her eyes and smiled as he lay on her partially, supporting himself with his knees. Both of them breathed heavily and looked at each other with something new. If he feeling was a sound, it would be _**click**_.

After they regained some energy they parted and cleaned themselves up. Athena took a little longer. But when she came back, Daryl had made a bed on a rolled up foam mattress that Jenner had given him. He was already laying in it looking like he was ready to pass out.

Hearing her come back, his half open cool blue eyes found her looking down at him on the bed. Holding up one arm all he said was "com'on" as he ushered her to join him. She did without question and moved close to him. Able to smell the lingering scent of whiskey again as he pulled her into his chest. Now she felt sober again and was a little taken back, hoping that what just happened wasn't only alcohol induced on his part.

Shrugging off the feeling, she kissed his jawline. His stubble tickled her cheek and so she moved her face to rest against his chest instead. Without much thought, sleep took hold of both of them. Leaving them to fall sleep, with limbs intertwined.


	11. Decontamination

(Just wanted to throw it out there that I'm very thankful for the followers of this, as I've sometimes felt shy. Also wondering if anyone would even like the way I write(or type rather.) and I just hope there is visible improvement along the way that you all can see.

I may stop with the whole 'POV' thing, as it seems to lack purpose now that we are starting to see more substance.

Again, I'm happy to accept any feedback!

Take care xo)

The morning had finally come and hit like a hammer to the face. Athena groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Head throbbing, her groggy state disappeared quick as the hangover set in with full force. With an aching belly, she slowly got up and shuffled her way to the washroom. "Uuuuugh... my fucking heeeaad." She complained to herself.

Taking note of the shower to her left, she suddenly realized how grungy and dirty she felt after days in the woods and her drunken escapade. Turning on the tap and awaiting the heat, she hopped in at once. _Ooooooh yes. I needed this._ Her thoughts only simple at best. Waking up was never her strong suit in life.

Just as she was lathering up with the soap from the wall dispenser, she heard the toilet flush. "Jesus!" she jolted into the wall as she yelped. Looking through the foggy glass shower door, she saw his figure standing at the sink. "Damn.. you scared me... I'm clearly way too hungover for life right now." water ran down her front as she continued to lean against the shower wall. Covering her face with her hands, she felt awkward and embarrassed toward him after what had happened the night before.

"Yer tellin' me." Daryl's morning voice was husky and low. "Hell, I hardly remember yesterday." His words hit her hard in the chest. She even exhaled as though she'd been hit in the stomach. _He doesn't remember!? I... but... what the FUCK.. Dammit, Asshole_! Her thoughts went from stunned to angry in zero to ten seconds flat. Quickly rinsing off her body and hair, she turned off the water. Looking through the glass again, she saw that he wasn't there anymore.

Opening the glass dooor and quickly snatching a fresh towel near by, she dried herself with lightning speed. Anger and pain causing her to move faster than she ever would have normally. _How could he just... How could I... I should have known better... I remember. _Athena's thoughts rolled over and over in her mind. She felt a single tear escape. "Stop." She whispered to herself.

Once she was dressed again, she left the room, ignoring him the whole time she gathered herself. Unable to even look at him. Soon after leaving the room, she found herself amoungst the group in the hall where they all gathered the night before. Before she gave herself to someone who didn't even give a shit, apparently. Her feelings were hurt and it showed in her eyes. All the more reason to play up the hangover.

Thankfully when she took a seat, T-Dog made a crack about her being hungover. As planned, she nodded and put her head down on the table. Glen's voice then entered her mind. "Hey Athena, Orange juice or Coffee?" His voice was more or less friendly and rather soothing.

"Coffee, please." She replied with her head still resting on the table. "Sugar? Cream?" Glen's kind offer made her faintly smile. Finally raising her head again, she replied more lively this time. "Both please." He nodded with a smile and turned to dress the cup of hot black liquid.

"Best make that two glen." Daryl's voice rang out, he too sounded rough. She snapped her head to look at him as he took a seat on the left of her. She could see that his hair was wet, and his skin looked more clear than she had ever seen, and to be plain.. He looked great. Even so, she shot him a quick glare and looked away. _He might be clean and hot but hes still the asshole who doesn't even remember last night._

"Uh. Sure!" Glen replied, pulling another cup of coffee for Daryl. Once she and he were given their coffees, she smiled thankfully at Glen. "Thanks Glen, I really need this right now.." Her tone representing dual meanings. Daryl's eyes narrowed at her after catching her glare. _What the fuck is this girl's problem? ...spend a night together n' she treats me like this? _his thoughts were bitter and confused.

"So what did you do before all this Athena?" T-Dog asked casually, sitting to her right. His tone of voice showed genuine interest, and both Glen and a silent Rick also looked across the table to her for her response. She looked into her cup of coffee and was in a thoughtful frame of mind now, barely having given her past domestic life much thought in a good long while.

"Well.. Before the outbreak I had two jobs. The main one was working as a assistant to the CEO of a computer program developer type company. Mega boring most of the time. And the other was my favorite, part-time with the local search and rescue team of Georgia.. They paid for me to learn how to fly a helicopter too. So that I could do transport and aerial searches.. That was fun and personally rewarding.. My main thing is helping people I guess.." She finished with a big gulp of her coffee, finally looking up to see that a couple more of the group had come in and listened.

"Wow, cooool! Mom! She can fly a helicopter!" A young boy's voice echoed through the room excitedly. Athena looked over to see that they had been joined by Lori, Carl, Shane and Jenner. Her cheeks turned a tint of pink and she nodded slightly awkwardly. "Yes sweetie, I heard that too. Very cool." Lori replied to her son. Rick laughed and looked on at his son with a warm fatherly smile.

Athena smiled toward Rick and his family, reminding her again of her own dad and how warm he was too. Looking back down to her coffee, she sighed wondering what happened to her dad and brother. Mostly just hoping that they weren't torn apart by the dead. "What computer company?" Glen's voice broke her thoughts and brought her back to now.

"Oh.. EA. Electronic Arts.. Yano, they make games n' stuff" She said shyly. "What! EA? Like 'EA sports, it's in the game.' EA? That's badass." Glen reacted strongly causing her to want to hide. All this attention was making her feel overwhelmed. "Yea, that EA." She nodded with a smile and a soft chuckle. _Not that it matters now._

"Not that I don't enjoy hearing about helicopters and games, but I'm still wonderin' when our Doc here is gonna tell us what happened here.. and why hes the only one here." Shane broke in sternly. Earning a couple dark gazes and eye rolls. Athena sighed, for once feeling slightly thankful for Shane's rude headstrong attitude. Because she was now definitely tired of talking, her headache and annoyance still dwelling within her.

Daryl didn't look at Shane or Jenner like everyone else did, but instead looked to her with a questioning look playing his features. He wondered why she would have ever been interested in him when she was who he just found out she was. Athena finally looked to him and their eyes met. At first she looked angry then, her expression looked more hurt than anything. His confusion growing more intense as he wondered what the hell happened to make her act like this.

Jenner finally told everyone about the rash of suicides and how he stayed to look for a cure as long as possible. Then leading everyone out of the hall and toward the big room. Athena stayed sitting longer than everyone else, looking down at her coffee cup. Daryl was about to follow behind Rick out of the hall, but stopped when he looked back to see her sitting still.

"Ya comin'?" He asked cautiously. She rolled her eyes and stood up aggressively. Walking over and about to pass him. He grabbed her hand firmly to stop her. Confusion and annoyance written all over his face. "What's goin' on here" He said more hushed than usual, trying to keep this private. "Since ya woke up, been actin' like a cold bitch" His eyes narrowed with frustration.

"Gee I don't know Daryl. Maybe if you could remember last night, you'd know why I'm upset..." She said sharply, her voice thick with sarcasm and hurt emotion. "Or better yet, let me be blunt. You don't even remember something that ...in fact mattered to me. I guess I'm just some dumb bitch for thinking it ment anything to you too." She spat, her voice cracked and it was finally evident that she was very hurt and discouraged by the turn of the mornings events. "I felt something for you.. I'm not _that_ kinda girl. So just.. Leave me alone. I'm not up for fake bullshit. No room for it.. "

His heart sank to hear her words. Since he really did remember what had happened between them. Only deciding to hide it to save himself the awkward interaction with her incase she had regrets about being with him like that. His expression fell and all his anger left when he heard her voice crack. But before he could speak, she tore her hand away and followed on into the big room with the group.

Daryl stood in silence for a moment and clinched his fists. He growled at himself and heaved a deep heavy sigh. Then he too followed the long hall to meet the rest of them in the big room.

Once there, they all watched the big screen that displayed the events of someone that had been bitten. TS-19, as Jenner called them. Athena gasped as the display showed a bullet passing through the dark brain. He shot his patient. It hit her hard and caused a lump to quickly form in her throat. It was what happened to her ma. By her own trigger.

Catching the scent of Daryl, she looked up to see him standing next to her, clearly not put off by her confession to him in the hall just moments before. Her eyes were shrink wrapped in tears and they slowly crept down her cheeks. He must have felt her gaze, because he looked next to him at her and his hardened steel blue eyes softened a bit.

He stepped a little closer and whispered to her "Jus' so ya know.. I remember everythin', n' it does matter" His words were spoken with honesty and a hint of caring. She finally smiled faintly at him. "That's not why I'm cryin'.. The day you found me... That morning I had to put down my mom.. she got bit.." Finally admitting to him what caused her the most pain of all.

Daryl's eyes looked into hers intently as he listened to her. Awkwardly not knowing what to say, and not knowing how to comfort her. Simply he took her hand in his discreetly. "I'm here for ya." Was all he could think of to say. For once in his life, he wanted to make someone else happy and be there with them. She gave his hand a soft squeeze.

Athena knew that he was being sincere and genuine in his actions and words to her. She sighed heavily and a sense of relief washed over her. Easily able to see in his eyes that he really was there for her, something she never thought she would feel again. Instantly feeling a little guilty for all the things she said to him, yet knowing that making her intentions clear was needed.

Her relief was short lived as Dale had asked about the red numbered digital clock on a fall wall. It was counting down. Jenner seemed hesitant to say, but admitted that it was counting down to when the basement generators ran out of fuel. Rick clarified with 'Vi' what that ment. And suddenly Rick, Shane, Glen and TDog ran off to investigate.

Daryl and Athena exchanged perplexed but nervous glances and both hung around in the room as the group fanned out. Her eyes questioned him _what do we do now?,_ and he seemed to get the message clearly as he let go of her hand and went on to question Jenner.

Lights and basic electronics were shutting down and it almost looked like the CDC was dying. "whats it mean? Decontamination? Of what, US?!" He pressed with aggression. Jenner didn't answer him. And not long after, Rick and the others ran back in and he yelled "Jenner, whats happening!" The answer he got back was less than favorable. "the system is dropping non-essential power.. Designed to keep the computers running to the last possible moment."

There was a fearful silence and shock that came over everyone as he declared that half an hour was left. Just as Rick commanded "Everybody grab your things, we are getting out of here now." Alarms sounded and red lights flashed. Jenner touched a keypad and the door to the big room closed. Locking them all in.


End file.
